Maybe its Best?
by shikamaru lover4ever
Summary: Sequel to Maybe its love. Chapter one RE-DONE! With Sasuke gone, how will a heart-broken Hinata cope with the loss of her first love? Gaara didnt understand the meaning of love until he met a Hyuuga. Gaara/Hinata/Sasuke rated M for later chapters.
1. Prologue

Maybe it's best?

**Sequel to Maybe its love? Enjoy. My way of writing includes flashbacks, flashbacks within flashback along with memories and everything in between. If you read Maybe its love? I doubt you'll have any problems.**

"That bastard!" Naruto yelled like he had for the past week. Of course Kiba sighed, 'Here we go again' he thought 'The whole 'I'm bringing Uchiha back' thing, man doesn't he get tired of just mentioning the bastard's name?' Kiba thought to himself.

"Your screams aren't going to bring him back, if they would he would have been here a year ago, Naruto!" which only got Naruto even more fumed "If I only had two minutes with that bastard!-" he clenched his hand into a fist "-I'd make him pay for leaving Hinata."

Kiba' face fell and soon enough he found himself clenching his fist as well. Even though Naruto was getting on his nerves, he had to agree with him. Sasuke left when she most needed him. It still wasn't clear why he'd left. Maybe they would never know.

The rookies as their usual Friday night were in Ichiraku Ramen. Kiba, Shino, Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Rock Lee and Neji. Sai along with his brother Shin were accepted to Sai' reveal.

Being accepted in the Konoha ANBU (Army) was _more_ than he and his brother wanted for their trouble he had caused the Hyuuga family and everyone in between. His status was low but with great effort he knew he and his brother would rise up.

Sai was quite as well as Shin, they just listened to what Shikamaru had to say "Look-" Shikamaru said to stop the blabbering from the blonde "-Uchiha was been reported to be working under that Snake Orochimaru. He's a danger to our village and country. Sasuke is no longer a 'friend' or 'comrade' he's the enemy, Naruto"

'Enemy' Sai thought. If anything Sasuke was still a comrade, a misunderstood comrade at that. Sai remembered fight and getting his senses back thank to the cold hearted and stubborn Uchiha_"You'll have to go through me as well-" Sai said now standing between Hyo, Sasuke and this 'brothers' "What are you doing?" Sai heard Sasuke ask._

Thinking about that, he knew what he had done, even though he had told the Uchiha_"I am not doing this for you, don't get the wrong impression. I am doing this because if finding Hinata means betraying the Black Ops-" he looked back at Shin and finished "-like you said; then so be it" _

Betraying his brothers and going against his grandfather well let's just say that he was glad he was still breathing the same air as everyone is.

"He must have had a reason why he left. I will find Sasuke and make him come to his senses!"

"Both of you enough!" they heard their Major General. Neji is the most affected; being cousins, close cousins at that was and still is a great affect.

Sure it has been a little over one year…Aw a year already! A lot of things have happened.

Besides the boys who were now Captains. Neji is still a Major General and who could forget Shikamaru was a Captain now you are looking at a Major (still Chuunin but higher) yeah, like last time everyone was proud and shocked at their still lazy friend and comrade.

Those who were now 21 didn't hesitate on drinking a bit of sake, those who weren't 21, eh one wouldn't hurt…

The day was peaceful and the sun shined over Konoha, prefect weather to go the park. She sat on the closet bench to the slide and swing set as her little one ate a slide of apple "Remember to day is Friday-" she smiled "-which means your uncle and everyone else with be at the-"

Swallowing the small bite she took she smiled and said "Mamen shop!" she nodded "Are you done playing Hanako?"

"Yes mommy" helping her little girl of the bench she held out her hand "Ready?" Hanako' small hand grabbed her mother soft and gentle hand "Ready!" Hanako said happily.

A little over a year has passed since Sasuke left and still with no reason why he left.

She smiled as she opened the door, her grey orbs searched the wide area smiled she knew had found his uncle "Uncle Neji!" oh did I mention Hinata was pregnant with Sasuke' baby?

**I think some are waiting for this. ._. Anyway before you say it's too short, yes I know it's supposed to get your attention. Even though I'm not sure if people are going to even read this. For those who are thank you and can't wait to hear from you.**

**I'm not worried about review, though some would be nice anyway long story short. Next chapter will be longer and better. Promise. Til' then…JaNe!**


	2. important note

**My first Authors note EVER!**

Okay so my first review was…

**BY**- chibi beary

**DATE**- 4/13/12

**REVIEW**- a year has passed, it would take hinata 9mths to carry her child and after delivery, 3mth to make it a year, so her child is how old now? should be around 3-4mths right? i doubt at tat age her daughter could walk and talk...

-_-" aw don't people ever read what authors write in bold letters in their first chapter?

WHAT I WROTE- **Sequel to Maybe its love? Enjoy. My way of writing includes flashbacks, flashbacks within flashback along with memories and everything in between. If you read Maybe its love? I doubt you'll have any problems.**

If you still don't get it, why don't you try **READING** Maybe its Love? Or at least **Ch 18**. Here I'll show you exactly where…

"_Orochimaru is dead?" Itachi nodded, though he felt uneasy "Leader of Akatsuki; Nagato also known as Pain had killed him after he found out he had raped one of his own members and his lover and only female member of the Akatsuki, Konan"_

_~9 months later~ _ -Oh look at these. It says 9 months later! That's how long you carry a baby in your belly!

_High school was done with…Iruka didn't even bother on collect it; you know the paper everyone was assigned with their week partner, anyway some if not all were relieved though some complained because they actually worked on it but that was 9 months ago, who cares_.

For chibi beary (whoever this is) and whoever reads this. I'm not mad, just frustrated that they review on things that for them they don't make sense just because they didn't read the other story before the sequel.

I mean it is called sequel for a reason! It's the second part to another story! Anyway I'm working on Ch 2 so this is just what I had to say.


	3. Official Ch 1

**Official** Maybe it's best? Ch 1

Sequel to Maybe its love? Enjoy. My way of writing includes flashbacks, flashbacks within flashback along with memories and everything in between. If you read Maybe its love? I doubt you'll have any problems.

**Okay I wasn't very happy with how this chapter was so I re-write it**.

…

"Arf!" Akamaru barked "Whaaaaa?" Kiba asked his white dog as he yawned "Arf arf" Akamaru jumped on the bed and with his paw began to dig at the blankets, managing to pull it off.

He was now really upset because he growled "We'll visit her later-" Akamaru growled again "-its 5 am Akamaru" he tilted his white head. He didn't know what that meant; he just really wanted to see Hinata.

Akamaru knew today was the day that Hinata, Shino himself and Kiba would spent the afternoon together. Kiba sat up "All right I'm up, now whaaaaa?" he asked with another yawn. Akamaru wagged his tail and walked towards the window, with his muzzle he managed to move the black curtain to the side.

"It's still dark. Hinata is sleep. Like you and I should be doing right now" he pulled his head out behind the closed curtain and whined and headed back to his large red bed near the end of Kiba' bed. "We'll see Hinata in a few hours" with a tired smile and half open eyes Kiba fall back to sleep.

Waking up has gotten more of a challenge to Hinata. With an empty bed and dry tears on her cheeks waking up was just another day that she hadn't heard of Sasuke. It was last weekend, (Saturday) that she given herself to him.

~_The Following Sunday Morning_~

She was woken up by cries, the Doberman' whines to be exact. She sat up "K-Kuro?" she asked getting worried for her dogs "-what's wrong?" Kimi stood in her hind legs and looked out the window, Kuro paced back and forth and back towards the window. "Sasuke?" she looked around he was gone.

She grabbed her clothes and changed; as she grabbed her cellphone from the night table a piece of paper fell into the floor. She bent down and grabbed it. Opening it she read and tears fell.

I'm done with you Hinata. I don't ever want to see you. That's why I left you; this is just to tell you that I got bored with you and don't want to be with you anymore. I don't expect you to forgive me but frankly I don't care. I wrote you this simply because I can't deal with girl tears. Goodbye Hinata. Forever.

He left? Tears just kept falling. Sasuke left? She fell on her knees the paper still in her hand another whine came from Kuro and now the three grown pups joined him…wait…did she just see three "Keiji?" she said a small howl/cry came out of Kimi.

Had Sasuke…taken him? She grabbed her phone from the floor and stood up only to sit down on the bed. She needed to call him. Maybe this was a mistake…maybe he was on a mission. That had to be it he was on a mission and Keiji…he was outside. Or had followed him like when he was a puppy.

She went into her contacts and called him…it didn't even ring 'I'm sorry the number you've called is no longer in service-' she pushed the end call button "Not in service?" it was just in service Friday. She didn't know who to call.

~_Now Being Monday Morning_~

She had locked herself in her room for the past two days. Hiashi had found her Saturday morning passed out on the floor. The dogs had met him as he had pulled in the driveway. The dogs hadn't greeted him instead, they were all crying so he knew something was wrong.

Hiashi ran inside and upstairs and had found Hinata passed out on the floor. With a little cotton ball with alcohol she woken up, and of course seeing her dad she cried. Hiashi had held her and asked what was wrong.

Her heart was broken. She simply said "S-Sasuke played with me. He l-left me" was what she had said to him; like any father would feel (after they break one of his little girls hearts) he felt angry. Sasuke was a dead man.

Hinata didn't want anyone to worry for her but was she ready to deal with her first broken heart alone?

For the past two days she had. Her father and sister were really concerned for her but she is devastated. I mean the boy she gave her body, her soul her heart had left her with a mere note saying he' gotten bored with her.

"Hinata? Please open the door-" it was Hanabi "Hinata?" Hinata just laid in her bed her puffy red eyes accumulated more tears "Hanabi-" it was her father' voice "-it's hard for her. She needs time" his voice sounded sad and heart broken.

They were worried for her, just because she was hurting; bad. That didn't give her the right to make her sister and father worry about her. She took the lavender sheets and blanket off, putting on her slip in purple slippers and walked towards the door and unlocked it.

Tears feel and she said "I'm sorry for worrying you" Hiashi wrapped his arms around her; he didn't have to say anything he just let her cry. Hanabi was the type of girl that if she saw someone crying she would cry; and that's what she did, she cried.

She was now sitting with her sister and dogs downstairs in the couch. Hiashi was in the kitchen boiling water for tea. For now they were going to mention S-A-S-U-K-E "Hinata, I don't think I've told you. The Kazekage is coming to stay with us for a week."

"Gaara finally gets a week off of being the Kazekage. I mean running a whole nation must be exhausting!" Hinata hadn't got to Suna in years. Although she did see him in his mother's funeral months back. His mother had died the same day.

She actually wanted to go talk to him and invite him to hang around with them in Kiba' house but when she wanted to ask him he was gone.

"Really?" she asked. The tea had helped a bit but the tea wasn't meant for a broken heart. Hanabi smiled I can't believe the dog K9 training center opens in two months" Hanabi said with a smile. "He's bringing a dog of his own-" Hiashi added.

…

Temari wasn't so happy, as she was going to fill in the role of Kazekage for a week "Why not Kankuro?" she asked Gaara as he was about done packing up for his trip "I know he's…" what wasn't he?

"Okay he's hot headed, hormone guy-" she sighed, a sigh of defeat "Fine. I guess it'll be me"

With nothing to say to Temari' obvious question he zipped up his suit case and took it up to his car, opening the trunk of his 2011 red Lamborghini he put in his suitcase and asked Temari.

"Where is Shukaku?" Gaara asked Temari? "I think Kankuro was getting his things ready for the trip"

Shukaku, is Gaara' Bullmastiff like himself he had black around the eyes. His sand colored coat (fawn) helped him blend in with in his home in Sunagakure.

The large dog came out the front door of the house. "Shukaku" Gaara called out to him, Shukaku knew what that meant. They were going somewhere, he ran towards him. Gaara opened the passenger's side letting the 130 pound dog get in and on to the back seat "Drive safe" Temari told her little brother.

Gaara only nodded as he walked towards the driver's side and got in he closed the door. He began driving away when Kankuro yelled "Seatbelt!" Gaara began his three hour drive to Konoha. Shukaku who was lying down gave a half grunt, growl.

…

~_About 2 hours later_~

Hanabi left to walk Kira and Kilo after they had some tea and cookies. Ai and Yuji had stayed home with Hinata who was in the guest room. She lay down and watched her change the sheets in the bed.

She gave a low growl to get Hinata' attention "We're having a visitor" Ai tilted her head. More people were coming? She gave a half a happy "arf" and wagged her thumb tail. Once she was done she headed outside where she saw her father.

Hiashi saw Hinata coming out of the guest room and said "He should be here soon" Hinata heard her father "I already prepared his room" she smiled. He was going to be staying in the room next to hers. She had put in fresh towels and everything someone would need.

I mean no one in the house slept in the guest room but it felt as though she needed to change them into some fresher one and that's what she had done. The guest room had a bathroom of its own; they didn't use it because they have to throughout the house.

Inside Hinata' room was Kuro and Kimi who hadn't moved from the window a whine or two escaped at times, they missed their puppy. Yuji had given a low growl and nudged at his mother. Kimi licked him and stood up.

Hinata really was being brave. So why were they here crying for their missing pup? Yes they missed him but they should focus on Hinata who needed their love and support. Kuro stood up and shook himself and walked towards Hinata and nudged her hand.

Hiashi smiled "Thank you, Hina" he told her as he gave her a hug. She closed her eyes as her father hugged her, before she hugged him back she felt soft nudging on her hand, "Kuro" she smiled as her father let go of her.

"Im glad you're not s-sad-" her heart skipped a beat "-anymore. I…we missed our Dobermans" they all saw that after the disappearance of one of their puppies they had because sad and not their usual happy-self(s).

Hanabi had now arrived from walking Kira and Kilo as her father left to the store. Giving the dogs some water she had stayed in the kitchen drinking some cold water herself.

Hinata was in her room shortly after her father said he was going to get groceries, they dogs were now outside all except Ai. She was with Hinata in her room.

Hinata didn't know why but she was nervous because the Kazekage was coming. For a moment she hadn't thought of Sasuke…for a moment but seeing the picture of them together on her night stand made her all tear up again. She walked towards it and put it face down.

She wasn't going to cry; she took a small shaky breath and headed downstairs. Ai followed her.

Gaara had now entered Konoha, showing his id to the two MP (Military Police) Kamizuki Izumo and Hagane Kotestu they had greeted him with…well a half open mouth but with great respect they had let him in to the village.

He had given them a thank you and drove inside on to his way towards the Hyuuga compound. Okay he hadn't been in Konoha for like almost ten months, he wasn't so sure which way to go.

Asking for directions…umm we isn't the type of guy to ask for directions, I mean…it's not his thing…sigh…although I don't think there was another option. He stopped and lowered his window, and some yellow blue eyed kid had told him where to go…he was hyperactive?

Hinata needed air. She wanted to just feel the cool air in her face. "I'll be back in a few" she called out and as she turned to leave BAM she had bumped into someone. "Ow-" she said as she stepped back she apologized to whoever it was "Sorry"

He'd arrived and parked near the mailbox. Letting Shukaku out, the Bullmastiff stretched and yawned. He was about to knock when the door opened and BAM someone had bumped into him. An "Ow" was heard followed by a "Sorry" he looked down and saw lavender eyes looking up at him.

Her eyes widen a bit "You're…Gaara. I mean the K-Kazakage."

"Are you okay?" he asked looked down at her as she slightly rubbed her nose. He saw her nodded slowly,

"Oh umm y-yeah I'm f-fine" kind of, she had hit something pretty hard. I mean her nose wasn't bleeding but…I wondered what she bumped into, he didn't a suitcase in front of him. It's just his…body.

"Are you sure?" man if broke her nose, Hiashi was really not going to be happy. What could he do?

Hinata saw him grab her hand near her face and removed it from her nose. His touch was surprisingly warm and gentle. Her nose was a bit red…not bleeding…not broken; and as fast as he had grab her hand, he had let it go this time with a "Sorry"

Hinata smiled a bit "I'm fine, really. Umm please come in" she said moving to the side along with the door. "My father isn't here right now he will be here shortly" she told him. Gaara stepped in, Shukaku behind him. Hinata saw the huge sandy dog walk behind his owner "What a beautiful B-bullmastiff"

"Woof" came in the low yet loud bark of the huge dog. Ai had never seen a bigger than then her…

"Shukaku, hush" came Gaara' command "Sit, stay" he did was he was told sitting next to him he looked at the pettier girl in front of his owner. She smiled at the large dog "Would you like anything to drink?" she asked him as they made their way to the living room, by now Shukaku was quiet and had followed Gaara to the living room Gaara shook his head.

"Hinata-" Hanabi stopped as he saw a red headed…Kazekage and a large sandy dog next to him "Lord Kazekage!" she smiled "You're here!" Gaara wasn't used to this…to smiles; and here he was people actually smiling at him. Okay his siblings didn't count, they usually smiled idiotically.

Hinata looked at her sister "Did you need something Hanabi?" Hanabi looked away from the Kazekage and at her sister "Hm? Oh right I called father and he said it was fine that I go out and eat with Konohamaru" Hinata bit her lip "When will you be back?"

"4:30. I'm going to be at his house, Moegi and Udon will be there with us" she told her. "He should be here in a few" and with that she looked at the Kazekage "I hope you like your stay here Lord Kazekage"

"Gaara, just call me Gaara" Hanabi blushed "Okay"

DING DONG…the doorbell rang and Hanabi was gone. Now it was just Hinata and Gaara alone in the living room. It was kind of awkward. Last time she was alone with a guy…her heart ached a bit, just thinking of…

"Hinata?" she heard name being called "Hinata?" she was brought back to her living room by a deep yet to her surprise calming voice "Hm?" she said "Something wrong?" she looked and saw two turquoise eyes looking at her from across the couch.

Was something wrong? Yeah there is…but she had a visitor and she wasn't about to cry…no not in front of him.

Gaara saw the quite Hinata just sitting there, her eyes seemed to drown…he'd called her name and no response he tried again. It seemed it worked as he got a small sound from her. Was something wrong? Was it the lack of conversation? Curiosity got the best of him and asked. Her eyes seemed to gather more liquid and he saw that she was trying to hold it back.

Tears fell "P-please excuse me" she said quickly as she stood up and ran towards what seem to be the bathroom. Gaara did not know what to do…how to respond to a situation like this. Should he just sit here? I mean...he'd seen so many fan girls cry over him…that couldn't compare to this…no THIS didn't compare to fan girls.

Tears had gotten the…worse of her. She splashed some cold water on her face. She sat on the medium sink counter and tried to calm down. Gaara was outside, she couldn't make him wait. Leaving the guest alone was poor manners.

She unlocked the door and swung it open. Gaara was standing near the door "Anything I can help you with?" her heart jumped a bit; she looked down because she didn't want him to see her puffy eyes.

"No. T-thank you" she walked past him and into the kitchen. Gaara saw her walk towards the kitchen. What was wrong with him? Why on earth was he acting like his, he had just met this girl (who by the way hadn't had a conversation that at least contained 15 words!) about an hour ago.

The front door opened and entered Hiashi with two large brown paper bags of groceries. Gaara didn't wait for Hiashi to ask Hinata for help he headed towards him and grabbed one "Nice seeing you again Lord Hiashi."

"Gaara, you've arrived" Hiashi told him seeing Gaara grab a bag he thank him and both made their way towards the kitchen "Hinata? I'm sure Hanabi told you she is out with her friends"

"Yes, Konohamaru picked her up about 30 minutes ago" Gaara looked at her eyes again, they were a bit puffy and teary "Hinata are you okay? Your eyes-"

"It's the o-onions." She smiled. Two turquoise eyes looked down at the counter and saw a cutting board with onions. Smart. Although it still bother him that she actually had to cut onion to over the tears from earlier.

Again…she IS a bad liar; the only solution was to cut onions. She was planning on cooking.

Hiashi smiled, he knew she's still hurting but she was being brave. He cleared his throat and said "Now Gaara-" Hiashi began "-is there anything you would like to eat?"

"Anything is okay" as long as it wasn't something extremely sweet. Hinata looked at Gaara; he didn't look a sweet food kind of guy "Do you like Sunagimo?" Gaara eyes looked at her "Yes" he replied.

"I'll be glad to make it for dinner" she's made beef and chicken Sunagimo for Kiba' and Akamaru; and they loved it. She's made it for her friends. She was more than happy to make it for the Kazekage.

Hiashi and Gaara had made their way to the living room "How was your trip here?" Gaara sat down "It was good" Hiashi knew Gaara was a man of few words "I'm glad to hear that."

Hinata began to season the meat with a small sigh she thought about Neji.

She hadn't seen Neji seen Wednesday. He'd been called on a mission and hadn't been here seen then. Tenten had come over but since she hadn't been feeling well and was in her room she hadn't seen her that didn't stop Tenten from coming every day thought.

Tenten would sit outside her door and told her what was happing outside with her and everyone else.

How Akamaru whines because he wanted to see her and how Kiba missed her cooking and her.

How Shino finally found a rare beetle but she had forgotten the name of it. How Lee…how lee somehow managed to win a meowing contest with a stray cat…only lee. Anyway how Naruto found a baby orphaned red fox and decided to keep him and name him Kyuubi.

How Sakura beats Naruto up because of…well pretty much anything stupid he did. How Shikamaru was doing great as Chuunin. How Ino and Sakura were now working under one of the best medic-nin ever, a Lady Tsunade.

How Chouji almost got into it with Naruto for almost eating the last chip he was saving. That almost got ugly! How Sai and his brother Shin finally felt acceptance to their group and had sent everyone roses…now that she thought about it the guys were kind of creep out. Had she missed anyone? Right Now Tenten missed Neji and hoped he got home safe

DING DONG the doorbell rang "I'll get it" she heard her father tell her. "Lord Hiashi is it true?" she then heard running, she turned to see two brown eyes looking at her a big smile on her face "It nice to see you again Hina!" Hinata put the spoon down and was greeted by a hug.

"I miss you soooo much. Hanging with Ino and hearing about fashion it as fun as you think once you talk about it every day." Hinata laughed. Tenten always knew how to make her laugh.

Hinata smiled then she saw two turquoise eyes looking at them "Oh I didn't tell you the Kazekage is visiting us"

"Really is he here yet?" Hinata nodded. Tenten looked behind her and saw a red headed guy with turquoise eyes looking at her "Oh. Hi" awkward. Hiashi was glad to finally see Hianta smile. "Tenten would you like to join us for lunch?" Hiashi told the brown haired girl "Sure. Thank you"

After Tenten helped Hinata with the lunch Tenten had told both Hiashi and the Kazekage it was ready. Gaara sat down across from Hinata who was sitting next to Tenten; Hiashi was at the head of the table.

"It looks delicious" Hiashi commented. "Please enjoy" Hinata said. Lunch was quite. If he was good at showing emotions he would have smiled and said "OMG this is really good!" okay forget the OMG. The food was better than 'good' it was amazing.

Hinata and Tenten were having a funny conversation I guess…because they were laughing and giggling.

"Next thing you know the cat jumps on Lee-" Tenten shook his head "-he should have gotten into the beetle position but he kept on yelling something about being youthful and a rematch if the cat wanted"

"Is he okay?" Hinata asked "Oh yeah the cat is fine." Hinata shook her head "I mean Lee, Ten" Tenten smiled "Um oh right…" she nodded "Yeah nothing some antibiotics and hello kitty Band-Aids can't cure"

"Hello kitty?" Hinata asked "I didn't have any other kind"

After Hinata and Tenten did the dishes Hinata asked Tenten is they could talk "Yeah sure" they both excused themselves and headed up to Hinata' room.

"Have you brought in your luggage?" Hiashi asked "No its still in the car. I got it" Gaara insisted Hiashi not to help him, and Hiashi did as he wished. Gaara unlocked the car and opened the trunk, getting out his suitcase he headed inside. Shukaku had fallen asleep by the couch where he had been sitting.

"I can show you to your room." Hiashi went up the stairs first "Hinata prepared it. I hope you like it" Gaara didn't say anything. "What!" was heard in the room next door "Hinata-" the voices sounded sadder. "This is it" Hiashi opened the door and didn't even bother to turn the light on, the curtains were to the side and the blinds were up so the sunlight came in.

As Gaara enterd he saw the wide open window letting in the ray of the sun. To his right was the bed, the sheets where like the color of sand like back in Suna. It felt like home. It felt cozy. The pillow cases were white however it made the bed…look extra nice and comfortable.

To the top right corner of the room was a tall bookcase with variety of literature. The color of the room was a calming light peach cream and the ceiling white; it seemed more of a snow-white, the whites of any white.

The sandy color night stand was towards the left of the bed and it had a medium sized square empty bird cage and in it were small twinkling lights.

"Hinata and Hanabi made it a few years back with their mother" Hiashi told him as he saw the birdcage lamp. He smiled "-after my wife' white dove died Hinata and Hanabi had the idea of filling it with twinkling lights that don't get too hot if left for a long time on and give it to her as a gift"

Gaara admired the nice lamp. The room in general was cozy and around the room were more twinkling lights, although these were much bigger and he had to guess made the room bright enough.

Towards the other side of the room was a white dresser with a large oval mirror and a bathroom (the door was wide open) before he left he told Gaara "If there is anything you need don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you"

…

Tenten and Hinata walked up to the room "Hina" she looked back and saw Hinata all quite, she wasn't like this 5 minutes ago the dogs had followed them and into the room they went with Hinata and Tenten.

"Hinata?" Tenten said her name "Ten…he left-" Hinata left a knot/lump in her throat "-S-Sasuke p-played with me"

"What!" Tenten yelled. Okay so she didn't mean to yell but… Hinata couldn't hold the tears or her knees; she was on her knees crying "Hinata" her voice sounded sad, she is sad. Here was her best friend crying. Tenten got on her knees and hugged her "Hinata-" what could she say "-maybe-" Hinata shook her head

"No, he played…he didn't love me" Tenten help her get up hugged her "Tenten. I gave me self to him" she cried "Hinata. When Neji fin-" Hinata pulled back from the hug and shook her head "No" she said "I can't tell him"

Tenten nodded "He has too know what if he comes back and-" Hinata shook her head "He's not" she walked towards herdesk and dug threw one of the drawer and handed her a letter well piece of folded paper. Tenten grabbed it and opened it.

I'm done with you Hinata. I don't ever want to see you. That's why I left you; this is just to tell you that I got bored with you and don't want to be with you anymore. I don't expect you to forgive me but frankly I don't care. I wrote you this simply because I can't deal with girl tears. Goodbye Hinata. Forever.

"That bastard!" she said. Oh she just wanted to kill Sasuke! Why would he want to leave Hinata? He was so happy with her. Tenten folded the letter and gave it to her. Hinata took the letter and more tears fell, again Tenten hugged her.

"Hinata, he' not worth your tears" it was true; some low life that left the most kind hearted girl in Konoha didn't deserve anything from her, not even tears. Hinata blinked the tears away "He s-said h-he loved me, and I was stupid enough to fall for him"

"No…no it's not your fault-" Tenten told her. The last thing he wanted was Hinata to think it was her fault. Which it wasn't! "-Hinata. He is missing out on the sweet hearted girl. From my point of view that jerk lost everything he ever had, and he's going to regret it."

Hinata pulled away from the hug only to give her a tighter one, which of course Tenten didn't mind "Thank you Ten" they both calmed them self and stayed in the room until their eyes no longer were puffy or red. Changing the subject Tenten asked "Do you know when Neji is returning home?" Hinata shook her head "No, sorry"

…

Sarutobi looked out the window, the village was growing dark as the sun was setting behind the mountains and with a deep sigh he said "I'm sorry Hinata" he knew the sudden disappearance of Sasuke would concern Hinata the most, he'd seen their relationship blossom throughout the months.

He heard a knock at the door and clearing his throat he said "Come in Itachi" the door opened "Lord Hokage" Itachi closed the door behind him and gave a slight bow "I'm sure you're now aware of Sasuke' disappearance.

Itachi nodded, although it pained him to hear that Sasuke had to leave Hinata. Sarutobi took a seat and said "Uchiha Sasuke is working under Orochimaru." Itachi eyes stayed on him but they had widened a bit. Sarutobi continued "It seems as though someone revived him"

"He's alive?" Itachi it wasn't a question it was more of a shock to him "Yes" seems like Nagato had failed. Itachi wondered what he'd do when he finds out. Orochimaru, one of the three Legendary Sanins; thre of the best Konoha has have. Tsunade, Jiraya and the snake man who had got to the evil side Orochimaru.

"What does Orochimaru want with Sasuke?" Itachi asked. Sarutobi lit his pipe, letting the dark smoke out into the air he said "It's unknown but it must be important if Orochimaru himself came to look for Sasuke."

Itachi just looked at the Hokage. Just knowing the evil snake was alive boiled his blood but his mission…Now that he thought about it. "Lord Hokage?"

"What is it, Itachi" Sarutobi asked "Akatsuki thinks Konoha has manage to capture me. Of course they are not worried knowing I will somehow manage to escape. I'm sure by now Nagato knows about Hidan being alive. Hidan betrayed the organization. If Akatsuki knows I'm sure Sasuke will find out too and hill him"

Sarutobi handed him a file. Itachi opened it and looked it over "Seems that wouldn't be happening since Hidan and Orochimaru-"

"-are going to be together. Kakuzu is in it too?" Itachi didn't sound too surprise. Those two weren't really around when they needed to be. Guess they were meeting up with Orochimaru. "They have meeting for quite a while now" Sarutobi told him. Though he guessed he just figured that part out himself.

"I'm sure you have heard of Jiraya?" Itachi nodded "Yes, one of the Legendary Sanins, you yourself commanded a few years back" Sarutobi nodded "I thought Orochimaru had potential, was going to became a great shinobi-" he let smoke out of the pipe once more "-but his intentions soon became twisted" he cleared this throat once more "I'm sure you knew that"

Itachi nodded "I do" Orochimaru had been in the organization a long time ago. As Itachi began his undercover mission years ago, Orochimaru had tried to kill him to obtain his strength and skills. Of course Itachi isn't an easy opponent and the snake man he is Orochimaru fled, leaving the organization.

"He's mastered the art of reanimation" Itachi listen as the Hokage spoke. "Seems someone in our village had helped him, a young man named Yakushi Kabuto. He's long gone seems he was Orochimaru' henchmen all along"

Itachi stayed silent "Lord Hokage-" asked "if I may ask what does this have to do with me?" he was on limited time.

Visiting the village to report had gotten harder by the time. The Rookies had taken an oath with the Hokage not to talk about Itachi or to mention that he had been here. To them he was an enemy.

Sarutobi looked at Itachi' his eyes, they were his usually black onyx eyes. Sasuke and Hinata like himself knew the difference between the Uchihas so called cold black eyes from their red eyes.

"The bonds that your brother has made bust be undone"

Itachi sat on top of the Hokage faces. The dark sky was covered with thousands of stars "Undo the ties?" Itachi asked himself "Foolish little brother"

"Visiting your home again?" came Kisame cool voice "This village has become a disgrace. Even Sasuke thinks that, he fled the village with the snake" he growled. Kisame looked at Itachi blood red eye. "Orochimaru is alive?" Itachi said nothing.

Kisame looked at Itachi "Guessing Pain doesn't know about Hidan being alive?"

Iachi stood up and looked at him "No. He also doesn't know that Hidan and Kakuzu are working for Orochimaru now"

Itachi took one last look at the village "Let's go" Kisame nodded and with that both of the rouge shinobi left. He'd left Yuji at the Hokage' office before he had left he asked the Hokage to hand him over to Hinata.

Sarutobi walked down the village, kids smiled up at him smiling back he continued walking until he reached the BBQ "Lord Hokage" it was the loud headed shinobi "Naruto" pretty much all the rookies were there "May I have a word with all of you in 10 minutes in my office" the rookies exchanged looked and nodded "Of course"

After dropping Yuji off at Hinata' he was happy to see her good friend Tenten with her. A thank you from her and he was off to the tower. Sarutobi had gathered the rookies today to inform them. He hoped that this would break the friendship tie with Sasuke. Itachi would have to break Hinata, as much as it pained him he had to do it, for the sake of the mission.

The rookies couldn't believe it "It can't be true" Naruto was the first to yell. Sarutobi let out some smoke from his pipe out of his mouth "Uchiha Sasuke is working under Orochimaru. Orochimaru is a twisted human being who betrayed his village and comrades years ago, as Sasuke has betrayed Konoha."

"No!" Naruto refused to accept it "There must be another Sasuke out there!" Kiba gave a low growl "Seems the only Sasuke we know is a traitor." Kiba barked, Naruto turned and face him "You take that back!" Akamaru barked as he saw his master being grabbed by the color by his yellow haired friend.

"Listen to what the Hokage is saying Naru-dork!" Kiba barked at him.

"Enough, both of you" the chunnin from the group said "Naruto, why would Lord Hokage lie to us?" Sarutobi stood up "Uchiha Sasuke is no longer a shinobi from Konoha he is a disgrace to this village!" he roared. "He is not to be trusted" the rookies furrowed their brows but nodded "You are dismissed"

The rookies, yeah the name _rookie(s)_ stayed with them even though same are now Chunnin and Jounin the name felt as though they were a small family.

As I was saying the rookies were in their usual Friday night which was Ichiraku Ramen. Kiba, Shino, Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Rock Lee and Sai along with his brother Shin were accepted to Sai' reveal.

Being accepted in the Konoha ANBU (Army) was _more_ than he and his brother wanted for their trouble he had caused the Hyuuga family and everyone in between. His status was low but with great effort he knew he and his brother would rise up.

"It can't be. Sasuke wouldn't betray his village-" Naruto slammed his fist on the table. Shikamaru set his sake down "Look-" Shikamaru began to say so he could stop the blonde from breaking the table in half

"-You heard Lord Hokage, Uchiha was been reported to be working under that Snake Orochimaru. He's a danger to our village and country. Sasuke is no longer a 'friend' or 'comrade' he's the enemy, Naruto"

'Enemy' Sai thought. If anything Sasuke was still a comrade, a misunderstood comrade at that. Sai remembered the fight and getting his senses back thanks to the cold hearted and stubborn Uchiha…

"_You'll have to go through me as well-" Sai said now standing between Hyo, Sasuke and this 'brothers' "What are you doing?" Sai heard Sasuke ask._

Thinking about that, he knew what he had done, even though he had told the Uchiha_"I am not doing this for you, don't get the wrong impression. I am doing this because if finding Hinata means betraying the Black Ops-" he looked back at Shin and finished "-like you said; then so be it" _

Betraying his brothers and going against his grandfather well let's just say that he was glad he was still breathing the same air as everyone is.

"Sasuke must have had a reason to leave" Sai spoke up

"Yeah Sai is right. Sasuke must have a reason to leave. I'll find Sasuke and make him come to his senses!" the news wasn't getting through the dork' head "Both of you, enough!" they heard now an annoyed Shikamaru.

"How will Neji and Hinata react to this?" Sai questioned himself although he thought about it out loud they looked at him Chouji picked up three pieces of cooked meat and said "I wouldn't want to be next to Neji" he said as the pork pieces went into his mouth.

"He's going to have to find out sooner or later?" then silence fell upon them. Poor Hinata.

"Poor Hinata" Lee said as with a sad face "She will be crushed" the thing is she IS already crushed.

"I say we visit her, she needs support if she already knows" Kiba said.

Shikamaru sighed and grabbed his sake again "Man, Kiba, you and Naruto are both are such a drag" Shikamaru really was (a bit) in shock that Sasuke was gone but he nor Naruto or anyone else could bring him back. He's no longer a Konoha shinobi. Shikamaru sighed and drank the rest of the sake.

Okay before you say or think 'Illegal drinking' those who were now 21 didn't hesitate on drinking a bit of sake, those who weren't 21, eh one wouldn't hurt…

He would be betrayed by Sasuke! He had let Sasuke in to his home! He had approved of him for his cousin and anger because of Sasuke himself and the betrayed of the village.

…

He walked along side some round glasses silver ash-silver haired guy "Does that mutt really have to come with you?" there was no response from Sasuke. Eiji growled he really didn't like the goofy looking guy next to him.

"You're not much of a talker are you? You know Orochimaru had his eye on you for a while now-" his face stayed emotionless "-he had-" next thing he knew he was being held by the collar slammed into a tree and blood red eyes were looking at him "Do you ever stop talking?" Kabuto swallowed the lump in his throat as Sasuke released him and began walking away Eiji right next to him.

"He'll stop here for the night" Sasuke didn't say anything, they had traveled 2 night and days and ended up in the valley of death, the border of the land of fire and the land of sand. Where he ended the life he once knew and began his mission. Kabuto walked into the small village and into a motel "We'll spend the night here"

Neji mission had led him here in a small village near the border of Konoha and Oto. His mission was to meet up with a shinobi from their village. The shinobi' name well code name, Yamato. He's had found Yamato in a small town where he had a room for him already.

He'd been in this mission for almost about a year. That meant a lot of information. They sat down on the small table in the two bedroom suit "Did you ever encounter Orochimaru?" Neji was curious to ask, I mean Orochimaru was…well I guess is still known for being one of the Legendary Sanin'. Yamato nodded.

After a quite dinner Yamato informed Sasuke "We leave first thing tomorrow morning" with that said Neji went out to get fresh air. He walked down the quite streets when he stopped "Uchiha?" two red eyes looked at him "Sasuke do you know him?" asked a ash silver guy "No"

Neji looked at him; he wasn't seeing double, it was Uchiha. Eiji was next to him! "Acting cool Uchiha-" Neji told him bitterly "-I don't know what my cousin sees in you" he could tell him this right now, he didn't have Hinata to defend him.

"I could care less about her" Sasuke told him "What?" Neji responded coldly "You heard me. I left her. I don't want her anymore. Give Hinata to that loud mouth Naru-dork or the dog boy" Neji clenched his fist "Uchiha! I would let you bad mouth my cousin!"

Off all the fucken places in Oto he had to see Neji here. What the hell was he doing here in the valley of death? He couldn't possibly be visiting, a mission he guessed. Oh man he wasn't expecting this. I guess this is the perfect time to REALLY be hated by Neji Hyuuga.

He said no after Kabuto asked him if he knew him. Of course that made Neji angry "Acting cool Uchiha-" it was bitter all right "I don't know what my cousin sees in you" this was it. He told him he could care less about him.

And an angry "What" come out. He told him how he didn't care about her anymore and how he could give Hinata to some other guy like Naruto or Kiba" he saw Neji fist clench "I wouldn't let you bad mouth my cousin"

Sasuke smirked "Her body wasn't that bad either…" that was the last straw! Neji took out a kunai knife out and ran towards him. Sasuke saw him run and he took out a kunai himself waiting for the impact.

The kunai made contact and sparks flew they were face to face. The smirk in Sasuke face didn't vanish "She likes being kissed on the neck" slowly vain popped around Neji' eyes.

Okay if I didn't mention this before or I forgot…when a Hyuuga, this is just for Hyuuga' when a member of the clan really is angry like beyond angry vain tend to pop out, their ancestors called it Byakugan for their white eye.

Sasuke onyx eye now blood red he said "She's one I have been for longer than the other, if it makes you feel better" Neji swung with his free hand but failed to him Sasuke. He'd jumped back to dodge it. "I'll kill you" Neji yelled "Like you can."

Eiji barked which surprised Neji "Eiji?" the Doberman looked at the white man and growled "Wasn't Hiashi the one that trained the Doberman to attack and or kill if someone to them was in danger"

Eiji stood in front of Sasuke and growled, showing his pearly white and snarled. Neji looked at Sasuke.

"You wouldn't want to hurt Eiji, would you?" Neji was a cold hearted basterd towards him, but Eiji… for Eiji and well as the rest of the pups he had a soft spot, just like he had a soft spot for Hinata and his beloved Tenten.

Kabuto looked at Sasuke "Let's go" throwing a smoke bomb they vanished into the forest that surrounded the town.

The smoke made Neji cough and close his eyes, once the smoke was carried away by the passing cool air he saw that Sasuke and whoever the other guy was were gone into the night.

After inhaling clean air he ran back to the room where he was staying. "Captain Yamato, we have to leave tonight" He had to go home. He had to go see Hinata.

**I deleted the other chapter because I rushed it, it sucked and frankly wasn't my best work took me forever but here if OFFICIAL chapter one of Maybe it's Best.**


	4. Official Ch 2

Maybe its Best? **OFFICIAL** Ch 2

**Okay I didn't deleted it, I just couldn't so I was like "Psh whatever I'll just write Official Ch 1 on chapter 3" This story goes out to** **kenpachi.M :) I hope this chapter satisfies the "fluff" part as for the cheesy ending…not yet.**

Yamato Tenzou, Yamato…okay not really a codename, something to 'fool the enemy' but he is from the same village so of course Hyuuga knew his 'codename' IS his name.

"It's night outside, Major General Hyuuga" Neji growled "I don't care" Neji eyes were still surrounded by the Byakugan. The almond shaped eyes looked at him. What the hell had happen during his walk? Who had he encountered? "Fine-" Neji got his bag near the door and said "-I'll go myself" with that he ran.

"Hyuuga!" Yamato yelled "What got into him?" he got his belongings and ran after him. "What's the hurry? If I may ask" Yamato said as he caught up to Neji. Silence fell among them. This was going to be a long night.

Anger filled his veins that made the Byakugan. How dare the Uchiha bastard toy with Hinata! Hinata is so sweet and caring…so fragile and delicate and he played with her! He felt betrayed but the man he didn't really even like. He had gotten used to seeing his face throughout the time he and Hinata spent together.

Don't get it wrong he didn't like him and with this…with what he had done and with what he had said "_Her body wasn't that bad either_" she'd given her body to him? Not only did Hinata give her body, she had given her soul and whole heart! She would be…no she's crushed; and that…

"Hyuuga?" his name being said brought him back to pitch darkness "What" he stopped and turned around "We've b-been running for two hours" Yamato took a deep breath. Okay so he wasn't out of breath, he as many shinobi are used to running longer distances "I need-" Yamato ran in front of him

"We are in a mission together! We are a team. There is no I in team" his eyebrows furrowed he said "We set camp here until tomorrow, is that clear?" Neji took small breaths, by now that Byakugan was long gone; the anger however was still here. He needed to get home. To see Hinata…he was losing his grip on how his legs just wanted to rest. "Yes"

…

Gaara opened the window, letting in the cool air he laid on the bed. Shukaku was lying on a huge brown dog bed that felt like it was made for him. It was big enough for the 120 pound Bullmastiff to stretch on the bed and not one single paw touch the cool floor. He'd closed his eyes breathing the cool Konoha air

"It's nice here isn't it?" he asked as her heard a knock at the door. Shukaku lifted his head and wagged his tail and got up and followed his master towards the door. Gaara got up and headed towards the door and opened it "Oh-" it was Hinata.

"Can I help you?" he saw her swallow, her eyes never made contact with his "Umm-" she bit her lips "I just wanted to say g-goodnight" she smiled at him but still no eye contacted "So g-goodnight" she didn't say anything else and turned around but only to be stopped by a wet nose "Oh Shukaku-" she petted the dog's head and said "-goodnight to you too"

Shukaku knew it was late so a 'woof' would wake everyone who was asleep so a simple wag of the tail said it all. Shukaku looked back at Gaara, he nodded and Shukaku knew that meant to get back inside. Hinata saw the big dog head back inside "Goodnight Hinata" Gaara told her and closed the door.

"Hinata are you okay?" Tenten asked as she saw Hinata close the door of her room. Her face was flushed and her breath was a bit taken out, I guess you can say she was a bit breathless.

…

"I'll be right back" Hinata told Tenten "Where are you going?" the bun brown haired friend asked as she sat down on the bed and turned the TV on "Um I'm g-going to get some water" she smiled and with that she went out the door. She didn't go downstairs she turned the opposite way and she stood in front of the door, the door the Kazekage Gaara was in.

She lifted her hand to knock but stopped her-self 'Maybe he's asleep' she took a small breath and her eyes widen a bit as she felt her small knuckles hit the door. She had knocked and I mean she couldn't leave, wouldn't that be a ding dong ditch…without the ding dong.

The door opened "Oh-" she was surprised, really surprised. He had no shirt on "Can I help you?" he's asked her, she swallowed the lump in the throat. She couldn't look directly at him. Not like this, not how he was…with no shirt.

"Umm" really she was nervous and as always she bit her bottom lip so the stuttering thing wouldn't come in "I just wanted to say g-goodnight" oh there it was. She smiled hopefully he wouldn't notice the redness in her face "So g-goodnight" she turned her face a little flushed and began walking away but soon stopped as she felt a wet nose on her hand "Oh Shukaku" she petted the dog head and told him good night as well.

He wagged his tail, turned towards Gaara and headed inside. She looked at the door walk into the room and her eyes seemed to wonder to the top naked body of the Kazekage. Is that what she had hit herself with earlier today? It was nothing but muscle. How do you explain a perfect body? He had a god-like body; he wasn't lean or too fat. He was perfect.

He's pecks looked hard, and with the visible six packs, it wasn't a surprised why her face flushed deep red. "Goodnight Hinata" Gaara told her as he turned around, his back; oh gosh the shoulder blades.

Everything was well toned and where it is supposed to be. She walked back to her room. As she opened the door she saw Tenten look at her "Are you okay?" Hinata nodded "You sure?" she asked again. Hinata' face was all red. "Hm yeah I'm f-fine"

It was now 8:00 pm and the afternoon had gone by so fast, she took her phone out and called her mom "Tenten why don't you stay over." It wouldn't be the first time she'd spend the night over "I could really use the company" Hinata said with a sad yet happy smile.

Tenten took out her phone and dialed her mom "Hello? Hey mom it is okay if I stay over Hinata' house?" she nodded "I'll be home tomorrow around 1" she nodded again "Love you too" Tenten frowned "What's wrong?"

"I should have brought Kenta with me" she smiled "I can ask my dad-" Tenten shook her head "I don't want to bother your dad" she would just see Kenta tomorrow afternoon.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Hinata asked her friend "Sure. What kind of movie did you have in mind?"

"Umm" both looked at each other "Spirited Away?" both said as the same time. "Hayao Miyazaki is an anime movie god" Hinata smiled "I love his movies" Hinata agreed with Tenten. Yeah they had a little nerd inside but hey who doesn't like a good anime movie especially from Hayao Miyazaki.

As Hinata looked for the movie on the book shelf there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it" Tenten told her. "Mr. Hyuuga?" Hiashi looked at the brown haired girl "I thought you might want Kenta-"

"Hm?" how did he know? I mean…"Meow" Tenten heard that familiar meowing followed by soft rubbing on her leg "Kenta!" she bent down and grabbed her jet black cat "Oh hey there-" she told her beloved cat

"-did you miss me?" the cat responded but pushing his small wet nose on her chin and rubbed the side of his soft face on her cheek. "How did you know?"

"It's the least I can do for helping Hinata today" Tenten smiled up at him "Hinata look" Hinata with movie at hand she walked to the door and saw Tenten holding Kenta "Your dad went for him" she petted the small black head of the cat as Tenten held onto him. "Goodnight girls" Hiashi told them and left.

"Oh I missed you" okay it had been only a few hours but the longest she and Kenta had spent apart was two days, and that was when Kenta had to go to the hospital for his operation. Hinata out the movie in and joined Tenten on the bed.

Kenta was now free on the room; the dogs never took their eyes off of him. They've seen Kenta before and where so used to him around all they wanted to do was play, but they knew it was late so they just observer him.

As the previews played Hinata went downstairs and made popcorn. As she waited for the popcorn she leaned against the counter "Hinata?" her head rose up to see "Gaara?" he had a shirt on. Good.

His turquoise eyes observed her "Something I c-can h-help you with?" he walked over towards her "I should be asking you that" What did her mean by that? His hand reached her face and wiped…tears from her cheeks.

She was crying? When did this happen? "Is there anything I can do?" she shook her head. BEEP. The popcorn was done she wiped the remanding of the tears away and opened the microwave "Gaara." She said her voice was soft, but I mean he was close enough to hear it. "Yes?" said.

Gaara looked at Hinata' being around her, felt good. He'd been here only hours and he felt relaxed around her. She really is different. "I'm sorry" after a few minutes of silence those words came out "It's okay" he was confused now.

Why was she sorry? Gaara looked down at her. "It's okay to cry Hinata" Hinata wiped the tears again. Gaara stepped back and let Hinata open the microwave and get the popcorn. Hinata opened the bag and opened the top drawer only to see that she was short for the top shelf to get the white bowl for the popcorn.

She stood on her tippy-toes and still couldn't reach "Here" Gaara reached and handed her the white plastic bowl "Thank you" she said and opened the bag. Hinata turned now facing him again she took a deep breath "would-" she bit her lips "Would you like t-to join me and Tenten and watch a m-movie?"

She didn't want to cry anymore, she couldn't cry anymore. She'd wipe the tears and put on her brave face "I don't want to intrude" Hinata looked at him "It's the least I can do for helping me get the bowl down" Gaara nodded.

The look I her eyes changed. He nodded and both headed up the stairs and into the room "I wonder what is taking Hina so long?" Kenta turned towards the door as it opened to see a Hinata and Gaara enter the room "Lord Kazekage?"

Tenten said standing up from the bed Tenten saw Hinata with a small blush "Are you going to be joining us?" that was a dumb question. Why else was he here? Hinata nodded.

"Okay well I hope you like a good anime movie because we're watching Spirited Away" with that Tenten grabbed the two giant bean bag chairs from near Hinata' closet and set them against the bed. Tenten and Hinata sat in one and Gaara made him-self comfy in the other one.

The movie had ended a bit after 10:00 pm. Gaara looked at the next been bag and noticed Hinata asleep. She'd had a long day. "It was a long day for her" Tenten told him with a small sigh "Guess she was tired."

Tenten didn't want to wake her up "Gaara-" Tenten looked at him "-would you mind helping me-" she made motions with her hands pretty much saying 'please put her in bed' she didn't want to be like…oh heck, "-put Hina onto the bed."

Gaara didn't even bother on responding, be bent down and slowly tucked his hand under her waist and behind her neck, slowly picked her up; she was really light. She twitched and stir a bit but didn't wake up she carried her bridal style and out her in bed "Thanks" Tenten said as she pulled out the covers.

Gaara laid her down and saw her furrowed her brows a bit "Sasuke-" she said "Poor Hina" Tenten said with a sad smile 'Sasuke?' Gaara asked himself 'Who's Sasuke?' Gaara saw Tenten cover Hinata with her cover and sighed "Thanks again."

"Goodnight Tenten" with that Gaara left. Tenten went to the other side of the bed and went under the covers and soon fell asleep. Kenta in between them soon purred himself to sleep.

…

He wanted to see her but his feet said he need to rest. He laid down and took a deep breath, he couldn't fall asleep, he wouldn't fall asleep. Well that's what he thought but his eyes said something else.

Morning had come and like before he was ready to leave. Again he and Yamato were making their way towards Konoha. "Hyuuga" Silence was all he got. Now he really was curious of what had happen in his walk yesterday night.

"What is it?" Neji asked. Yamato knew nothing of the man next to him but by the looks I his face he felt as though something wasn't right with him "Why are you in a hurry to get back to Konoha?" he asked.

Neji clenched his fists "Konoha and my family were betrayed" Yamato looked at Neji 'Konoha betrayed?' Yamato asked himself.

…

It was now day time the sun rays shined down on the village "Meow" the familiar sound woke a brown haired girl "Morning" she sat up and looked on the bed "Hinata?" two light lavender eyes looked at her "Morning Tenten, did you sleep well?"

"Mhm did you?" Hinata nodded I did "Umm did you put me…I mean did you help me get to the bed?" the browned haired girl shook her head "No, it was actually Gaara" she saw Hinata redden up a bit "Oh"

Tenten got up and stretched "Mind if I shower first Hina?" she nodded "No, go on Tenten" like I said before; with staying more than once here, she's left a few change of clothes, just in case.

Hinata shook her head as Tenten offence to do the bed "No, it's fine. Go shower Ten" she heard the water running as she finished the bed. 35-40 minutes later, Tenten was out, she wore black colored capri pants that somewhat hugged her things and bottom; a pink shirtless V neck top.

"You're turn" she said as she semi-dried her hair with the white towel. Hinata who had been reading a book on the bed looked up "Okay" she set the book on the table and went in. After another 30 minutes or so after she got out with some black yoga pants and a baggy off the shoulder lavender sweater she was drying her hair with Tenten asked "You hungry?" she nodded.

Okay with hair semi dry and into a messy bun they headed downstairs. Hinata looked next door and heard the water run. 'I wonder if he's up?" they headed downstairs and into the kitchen "So what do you want to do?" Tenten looked around "Is your father here?" Hinata shook her head "He took Kira and Kilo to the Inuzuka hold.

Hana was going to give them their monthly check-up" she smiled and knowing Tsume she'd offer him breakfast; she didn't mind since that only happened once a month. Today is different though she had Tenten, I mean she had not had had but had a guest who so happen to be the Kazekage upstairs…speaking of Gaara I wonder what he likes for breakfast.

Tenten smiled "That looks super good" she eyed the food, I mean it was something that didn't take 2 hours, took 30-40 minutes but man could Hinata make food looked good. She'd made scramble eggs with spinach, tomato, ham and some peppers.

She'd cooked some bacon and pork sausages; wheat toast and some bagels. In came the giant Bullmastiff and shortly after Gaara entered the kitchen "Good morning" Gaara told them.

"I' hope you're hungry" Hinata told them, Gaara took a seat as before, across from Hinata who sat next to Tenten "You know who I haven't seen" Tenten said as she took a small sip of her orange juice "Hanabi"

Hinata swallowed the food she had in her mouth "She sent me a message when I umm-" she looked at Gaara "-went downstairs to get popcorn" Gaara looked at her as she grabbed his glass of juice "-she said father was okay with her saying at Moegi' house"

After breakfast Gaara and Hinata did the dishes. Gaara had offered but Hinata had said it was fine, Gaara didn't take no for an answer and was now next to her helping her dry.

"Hello?" Tenten answered just shortly after putting the orange juice in the fridge "Mom?" she closed the fridge "Oh right I forgot, okay" she hung up and saw Hinata look at her "Something wrong Ten?" the brown haired friend shook her head "I forgot today was my mom-" she shivered "-11 month anniversary and she wants me to celebrate with her and Dan" she sighed "I'm sorry, I have to go"

Hinata smiled "It's okay" Tenten went over to pick Kenta up "I'll call you later okay?" she looked at Gaara "Bye Lord Kazakage"

Hinata turned back and started washing the dishes again "You didn't have to d-do this." Gaara took the rinsed plate off her hand began drying in "The title _Kazekage_ doesn't mean I can't wash dishes or help the people who have offer me their home."

Hinata bit her lip "Sorry" she said. He sighed "Don't apologize" he told her, there wasn't any need for that. I mean why was she sorry for? "Um-" she bit her lip again as if to stop herself from saying sorry again.

Gaara looked down at her "I should be the one apologizing." She looked up at him, he wasn't looking at her; and he was looking out the window that was in front of the sink. "-I guess you can say I'm not good at conversations"

Gaara…is kind of like Sasuke. She wasn't going to think about him…no, she wasn't going to cry anymore!

"Hinata?" hearing her voice brought her back to well the kitchen "Hm?" Gaara eyes were full of curiosity

"Why are you smiling at me?" she looked down "Oh it's nothing"

"Ask" again she looked up at him "Oh umm" she took a small breath "I mean if y-your Kazakage…well I mean shouldn't you-"

"Be good at conversations?" he finished for her, she nodded "With feudal lords, country and village leaders…not with-" this time he turned away. Why was his face warm? "With?" she asked, now she was curious. "-with other people"

Hinata smiled (again) she handed him the last dish and he grabbed it to dry it off. "Gaara-" she swallowed the small lump and asked "Would you like to umm go for a small walk?"

He set the dry dish in the top cabinet with the others and closed it "Sure" Gaara said but added "I would rather like to walk at night, if that's okay with you" Hinata looked at him and smiled "S-sure" she didn't mind, she loved walking down the cool streets.

After the dishes, both Hinata and Gaara headed towards their own rooms "I'll see you later" he told her as he walked to his room "Yeah" she said.

…

Time had gone by so fast… the sun was setting, which only meant "Hinata?" she heard his voice followed by a knock at the door. "Coming-" she called, opening the door he saw Gaara "Ready?" she nodded.

They walked down the hall, in silence…when both heard a small cry "Mommy!" Hinata looked around and spotted a little girl crying under a tree. As a women, Hinata' instincts were to walk over "Hey-" she said softly so she wouldn't frighten the little girl her small head rose up "-My name is Hinata.

She looked behind her and smiled his name is Gaara. What's yours?" she asked with a smile "Y-Yuro" Hinata looked around "-Are you lost?" the little girls head nodded as tears fell again.

"I l-lost kitty" Hinata didn't see a kitty near her, poor thing, she must have gotten lost trying to find her kitty. Gaara observed as Hinata stood up and helped the little girl.

"Here-" Hinata stood up and helped Yuri up with her hands "How old are you?" the little girl showed her with her little fingers "Four?" Hana nodded "Yuri-" the little girl looked at Hinata with her green eyes.

Hinata with her finger pushed the brown hair behind her ear "Let's find kitty and get you home." Hinata looked back at Gaara who only nodded. Hinata once again bent and dusted Yuri off. Yuri wasn't crying anymore, a small hiccup or two "What does kitty look like-"

Yuri was walking and holding onto Hinata' right hand "White and b-black" Yuri saw a man with red hair walk next to him, she smiled and with her little hand…

Gaara saw how good Hinata was with kids. She is kind and gentle, the two good qualities of a great mother; not that she was a mom now…Gaara walked in silence, like before not that he minded, he looked at Hinata and Yuri as they walked holding hands, he couldn't help but smile at that…he looked down and he felt a small warm hand hold on to his "Don't be sad" she told him.

Gaara fingers slowly bent down and gently held on to her hand. Hinata looked at him and smiled; she couldn't help but blush though. The sky was still holding the mixture of orange in red in the sky "What's your kitty' name?"

"Oreo" Hana stopped as well as Hinata and Gaara "Are you tired?" Hinata asked and Yuri nodded. Hinata let go of her hand couldn't help but smile. She lifted her small arm "She wants you to pick her" Hinata told Gaara. Gaara looked at Yuri who smiled up at him. He bent down and Yuri' arms wrapped her arm around his neck.

One hand held on to her legs and bottom and the other went behind her back, so she wouldn't fall. They past the bridge and heard a small meow, Hinata then saw a white kitty with a black head and tail "Oreo!" Yuri smiled.

The Kitty meowed again; it looked to be a few months old, two or three. Hinata slowly walked towards they kitty and picked him up "Oreo-" Yuri said again, small tears falling "Here" Hinata handed her the kitty. "Now to get you home, Yuri"

They past the tea shop and a sweet dumpling store "Yuri! Baby where are you!" a women called. "Mommy!" Gaara took that as his cue to bent down and put Hana on the floor "Yuri!" a women about early 20', 24 she guessed. "Mama!" the girl ran towards her and bent down to hug her little girl "Oh baby, I've been looking for you everywhere-" she pushed the brown hair from her eyes "I found Oreo-"

Yuri said lifting up the small kitty. The women took and she looked up at Hinata "Thank you so much" Hinata only smiled and gave her a small nod

"Daddy?" Yuri asked her mom "Yes, daddy will be home soon" again she looked at Hinata and Gaara "My name is Yukari Tenzou"

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga." Gaara looked at her "Gaara" Yukari smiled "Thank you Gaara, Hinata" she bent down and handed Oreo to Yuri and picked her up "Would you like to come home for a cup of tea or coffee?" Hinata again looked at Gaara "It's the least I can do for bringing my little girl home"

Gaara nodded "We'll be glad too" he said. He let them walk in front "Yuri please next time come and get mommy if Oreo goes out okay?" Yuri who was petting Oreo' black head nodded "Okay. Sorry mommy"

Yukari kissed her forehead "You had me so worried, but I'm glad you're home" Hinata smiled "Yuri"

She looked at Hinata "You like animals?" Yuri nodded "Yeah"

Yukari sighed "My husband had found Oreo outside Konoha gates about two months ago, he was really malnourished, it was a miracle he made it. He had taken it to the Inuzuka household and with Hana' care he was back to his feet. And since no one had claimed it Oreo became part of the family"

"Is your h-husband on a mission?" she nodded "Yes. He's been on a one year mission" she smiled sadly "I've been marking the calendar until he gets home" Hinata put her hand gently on her shoulder; she didn't know what to say.

I mean when Neji was out for a two month mission, she felt lonely without him, but she had…Sasuke. She mentally shook her head. They soon arrived at a white house with a brown rooftop. "Please come in" she told them.

Gaara entered after Hinata and Yukari who had Yuri in her arms. Yukari let Yuri down, and showed Hinata and Gaara to the living room "Please sit down, I'll prepare the water for tea"

Hinata and Gaara sat on the two seat couch, Yuri made her way to Gaara "Here-" she gave him Oreo, the cat purred as he laid on his lap "I think he likes you" Hinata giggled "It' seems so-" Gaara told her.

The cat was soft, he was a dog person but he couldn't help but enjoy the little cookie cat. Yukari came in with a small silver oval tray with the small tea pot and three cups, along with a juice box and some cookies and set the tray in the center of the center table she took the teapot and poured in in each individual cup, that already had a teabag "I hope you like herbal tea" she gave one to Hinata then Gaara.

She sat down on the three person couch and looked at them "You make a really cute couple-" Gaara had just taken a sip of tea before he semi choked and cleared his throat "W-we umm we're n-not together"

Hinata said her face only redder than ever. "Sorry I didn't mean to-" Hinata still red said "It's okay"

"I really don't know how to thank you for finding my little girl" she told them as she saw Yuri who was now playing with Oreo with a yard ball next to her "M-more tea would be nice" she smiled "Oh of course" she poured her another tea and sat back down "Thank you"

Gaara set the cup down after finishing his tea, she then heard the door open "Yukari?" she heard. She stood up "Yamato?" she put the tea cup down ran towards him "Yamato!" tears fell from her closed eyes as he hugged him "I've missed you sooo much" she cried "I've missed you too, baby" he told her as he hugged her.

"Daddy!" Yuri cried as she ran towards him "Daddy!" he had no choice but to let his beloved Yukari out of his arm, but he could now embrace his other 'baby' his four year old daughter Yuri "Daddy" she cried, happy tears of joy of course. "Oh baby, I'm so happy to see you!" he couldn't help but cry.

"Yamato-" Yukari wiped the tears away "-we have g-guests" Yamato who had Yuri in his arms saw familiar red head men "Lord Kazekage!" next to him was a beautiful young women. He's married and in love but he knows a beautiful women when he sees one. Her eyes were light lavender. They reminded him a certain Hyuuga. Were they somehow related?

"Hello" Hinata smiled at him "-I'm Hinata Hyuuga"

Yamato looked at him "Did you say Hyuuga?" he asked, she nodded "So that means Major General Neji, is your cousin?"

"You k-know my cousin?" she asked. "We were on this mission together." Hinata smiled because that meant Neji was back. "He seemed eager to get here-"

"I'm glad you're back" Yukari told him, Yamato smiled, and then he looked back at Hinata "He was angry I know that for sure."

"Angry?" Hinata asked. "He'd gone for a walk-" she shrugged "-my guess is he saw someone because he had burst in and said we had to go" Hinata had a bad feeling.

…

"I'm guessing you knew him" Kabuto asked as they walked through the dark forest "that's Hinata' cousin" that wasn't a question, Kabuto knew well enough how Orochimaru got Sasuke' attention. He'd threaten him with his little girl- he meant ex-girlfriend.

Sasuke looked at him with his red blood eyes "Like I said before do you ever stop talking?" he growled. Kabuto pushed his round glasses up with his right middle finger and grinned "Touchy aren't we?"

"How long until we are with Lord Orochimaru?" psh saying _Lord Orochimaru_ made him puke inside. He would kill the man that made his life hell, it just would take time…until he gained the snake' trust.

"We should be there by sunset." Again silence fell between them. Eiji walked along his master, the poor dog had to growl to a man that had taken care of him and his brothers and sister. A small whine escaped. He missed his mother and father, he missed playing with his uncles, but most of all he missed Hinata.

"What's wrong with the mutt?" Kabuto asked "Don't tell me he's homesick"

Sasuke had just enough from the four eyes next to him, he took a swing…

Kabuto knew he was getting on the Uchiha' nerve, he didn't have his crossword puzzle so the next best thing was this, to simply get on the man' nerve; which was working…he saw his hand move towards him.

He grinned and moved back "To slo-" he looked down as he felt sharp teeth on around his arm. 'Damn it' he looked forwards as fast as he could, "Aw" the air was literally knocked out of him "Next time we would go easy on you" he told the four eye Kabuto.

"Eiji" he called the dog, and he let go. Kabuto quickly grasped his hand, he was losing blood; a lot of it. Fucken dog! "Touch Eiji and you'll deal with me!" Kabuto grinned as she slowly got up from the floor, still grabbing his hand he managed to say "G-g-got it"

"Sit Eiji" Sasuke told him as he opened a bottle of water and began to pour it on the muzzle. Eiji let the water run down his muzzle, rinsing off the blood from that loud mouth, four eye freak.

Sasuke helped him rinse the blood off his muzzle "Good boy" he told him. Eiji was the only thing that reminded him off Hinata. No he had to get rid of the ties with her.

Eiji looked at him, the onyx man in front of him; his _new_ and _only_ family. He looked back at Kabuto who was still breathing heavily, still trying to catch his breath and at the same time trying to bandage his arm.

"Hinata?" Neji walked into the house, no answer "Hina?" he called as he heard footsteps "Neji!" it was Hanabi. She smiled "Hey Hanabi" he was happy to see her, but Hinata? Where was she? "Hina' not home right now"

"Where is she?" he asked. Once he and Yamato had entered the village gates and were greeted by MP Izumo Kamizuki and Kotestu Hagane he ran home. Yamato told him he'd report to the Hokage with that he'd made his way here.

"Walking?" she said although it sounded like a guess. "With Uchiha?" he said, he tried to stay calmly as he mentioned his name. Hanabi' smile turned into a frown and with a shake of the head she said "No" she looked at Neji and said "-Sasuke left."

So it was true "The Hokage-" Hanabi was too late, Neji was out the door "Damn him. Damn you Uchiha" he was now making his way to the Hokage tower, if anyone could answer his questions it would be him.

…

"It's getting late-" Hinata told Gaara "I want to thank you again for helping my Yukari find Yuri" Hinata smiled "If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask. The doors of our house are open, if you ever like to visit again."

"Thank you" Hinata said followed by Gaara. They said their goodbye; Yuri was sound asleep by now with her kitty Oreo.

The bright white rays of the moon shined and covered over Konoha "Sorry-" Hinata broke the silent walk "For?" Gaara asked curiosity "-for not walking like we said we were going to" Gaara shook his head "I enjoined today. You don't have to apologize for that"

Hinata bit her lip "Something wrong?" Hinata shook her head "No. Not yet." she said in a mere whisper but she still smiled what she didn't know were the tears slowly falling. "Hinata?" Gaara gently grabbed her arm and stopped her.

He saw small tears roll down her cheek, the ray of the full moon made them look like small diamonds falling down her porcelain cheeks "G-Gaara" she cried, Gaara had seen her cry before but unlike before he didn't ask if there was anything he could do to help her. He gently pulled her into an embrace "Hinata" he said.

"Hinata" that's all it took for her to really loose it. She didn't hold the tears back anymore "W-why?" she cried "I l-loved him so m-much" her hands made their way up to his chest and she held on to his shirt.

He felt her hands grasp his shirt, he didn't mind. Had someone hurt her? Duh! What a stupid question to ask himself; why else would she be crying? He held her, letting her cry.

"Hinata-" what now? What could he say? I mean it's the first time someone had held him like this, cry on in him. He wasn't good at giving advice…that had to do with so much emotion.

"Sasuke-" he managed to hear a name of…she'd mention that name before. Was it the guy who had done this to her? He'd find out. Gaara gently pulled her away but looked down at her, he wiped the tears away.

"It's okay" no it wasn't, curse this no-emotions of his "-to cry" he finished "You can't be holding your emotion inside your heart or mind for too long, you hurt more that way" Hinata looked at him "-just let your emotions out-" he said. And that's exactly what she did; and Gaara; he just held her.

**I think 13 pages is enough, well I say it's enough but I'm sure you 'all want more, don't worry I'll update soon. I really want to thank everyone who had been waiting and is still reviewing this story.**

**It's because of you that I'll try to update sooner. As well as my other stories. Review or PM me if you want something to happen or something you'd like to see.**

**Example: Kenpachi.M said "**_**but I little hint maybe a baby scene not where she has a kid but interaction with a kid, I think kids with sasuhina are cute :3**_**"**

**Okay so it wasn't Sasuke/Hinata…I couldn't do that since you know Sasuke left the village 0.o so I gave you a Gaara/Hinata with a little girl moment. Not a baby but BABY moment will come…soon.**

**Now the question some if not all if not…none are asking or want to ask or haven't thought about it…Will it be a Gaara/Hinata or Sasuke/Hinata ending? That's the same question I'm asking myself right now.**

**I have a lot of Hinata/Sasuke lovers idk about Gaara/Hinata lovers but I'm both so it's going to be hard on me. **

**I won't say tell me because if you want it to be a Gaara/Hinata and it ends up being a Sasuke/Hinata I will have a lot of haters. And vise-versa as well…It's probably too soon thought, to tell who she ends up with because I don't do rough drafts I just write with the flow.**

**I'm talking…well writing my thought to much…..pudding. I mean Ja ne. till next….bunny…I mean time. I need to stop drinking coffee…I don't drink coffee. I think it's the lack of sleep…yeahhhh we'll go with the lack of sleep.**

**No its no the lack of sleep it the K-pop MV that keep me up and happy. Big Bang, 2NE1, G-Dragon, BEAST, SHINee, Exo M, Exo K…**

**Ok this time it for real, until next time._.**


	5. Official Ch 3

**Official** Maybe it's best? Ch 3

**hpnarutardsjedipirate1234…wow great minds think alike. I am glad you said that. So this goes out to you WOOT WOOT (/-.-)/ yeahhhh!**

**I'll like to thank **_**kitty1190 **_**for reviewing…your reviews make me smile.**

_**FUCKING SASUKE UCHIHA YOUR DEAD IF YOU WERE ALIVE I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY OWN HANDS! Anyways good chapter I really want Sasuke to see his child with Hinata oh, and Sasuke should kill Orochimaru, Kabuto, Hidan and that other guy then see his child and Hinata Update soon**_

**I can't kill him…nor can you…at least not right now…just hold on a bit if you're not happy then I'll tell you were Sasuke is then you can kill him, okay?**

_**Italics = past**_

**Regular = present**

…

_Today is the day that Hinata and Sasuke made one month; their one month anniversary._

_He'd come early in the morning so they could have breakfast. "What's the occasion?" she'd ask with a smile "I just thought it'd be nice. Plus I was feeling alone at home" he told her._

_They were now walking to a nearby tea shop "Sasuke?" she said, "Hm? What wrong Hina?" he asked "Tenten, Ino and Sakura invited me to Tanzaku town-" he gently squeezed her hand "Having some girl time?" he asked._

_She nodded "Well Naruto asked me to meet up at the park-" Hinata gave him a sad smile "-something about not spending quality time together."_

_Had he remembered at all? What today IS? She didn't want to be one of those 'Don't you remember what today is? How could you not remember our special day!' kind-of girl…so she did what she always did, she nodded (sadly) but nodded "It's fine" she told him._

_Once they reached the tea shop, they ordered, grabbed their drinks and sat near the window. She looked at him and she just had asked what today was "Friday" Sasuke told her as he took another bite of his tomato rice ball. Hinata bit her lip "R-right" had he REALLY forgotten?_

_She was disappointed, but I mean she had him; that's all that mattered; right? Then why was she upset. He stood up "Hinata do you want to talk a walk tonight?" she smiled "Sure" he finished his meal and stood up._

_She saw him pay the bill and walk back to where she was sitting "Hey Hinata ready to go?" she heard Ino ask. Sasuke looked at Ino and back at Hinata, then leaded down to give her a kiss on the lips "I'll pick you up at 8" Ino gasped "Wow look at you showing some PDA" Ino said, which made Hinata flush a little. _

"_Okay" she whispered to him, again he kissed her "Sorry I had to leave in short notice" she didn't smile _

"_It's okay" Sasuke then left. Ino looked at Sasuke and smiled and back at Hinata "Wow, so much PDA, what's going on?" Ino asked her Hinata shook her head slightly "Nothing-" Ino took out her phone after she heard a beep, indicating she had a new text "Tenten is at Sakura' we could pick them up" Hinata nodded "Sure"_

_Sasuke had already paid the bill so she said her thanks to the waitress and left. Ino drove her Yellow Camaro towards Sakura' house "Where was Sasuke going?" she asked as she turned left on Leaf Ave. _

"_He was going to go with Naruto to the park-"_

"_So are they like bros' now or whatever?" she asked with a smile. Hinata nodded "They are become closer, that's for s-sure"_

"_Unlike before" Ino mentioned. Before…well their days were like competitions…kind of like Lee and well any animal._

_How could she ask…"Ino?" Hinata called her "Hm?" the blonde responded "Umm-" she bit her lib. Ino knew something was up with Hinata "What's up?" _

"_Sasuke and I make a month, today" she sighed "-and I just don't know w-what to get him"_

"_Hmm" she had nothing, I mean_

_Ino parked her car in front of Sakura' house "I hear they're having a beginning of the month festival in Tanzaku Town"_

_Out the door came Tenten laughing and a pouty Sakura "Sorry" Tenten apologized "What's happened?" Ino asked "I think Kenta smelled Naruto and Sakura and well-" she pretended she had claws "-the claws came out"_

"_He scratched me!" Sakura told them from outside the car "-look" she said pointing out a small scratch on her left arm. Ino looked at it "You smell like Naruto. Kenta doesn't like Naruto. So when you try to grab him…" Ino shook her head "Bad idea"_

"_Oh poor Sakura-" Ino pouted "-get in already" Ino told both the girls._

"_Get out, so we can get in" Sakura told her "Right" Ino smiled getting out. Once they were all in the car; Ino began her drive towards Tanzaku Town. Hinata as well as everyone else were now laughing. Maybe a girls day out was what she needed._

_It was an hour drive, once they arrived they headed for some tea/coffee "I'll have one herbal tea, two mocha lattes and a French vanilla latte, please" Ino ordered with blonde haired waitress who name was apparently Brittney._

_Ino handed each their drink order. Tenten and she had the mocha lattes, Sakura had the French vanilla latte and it wasn't a surprise who had the herbal tea; Hinata wasn't much a coffee drinker. They walked down the town, smiles on their face and drinks at hand "It's so nice here-" Sakura smiled._

_Everyone nodded in agreement "So how's your relationship with Chouji, Ino?" Sakura asked after taking a sip of her latte. Ino smiled bigger "It's going great; next week will be out one month anniversary"_

"_What about you and Naruto?" Sakura frowned "We had an argument-"_

"_Argument?" Ino said with her perfect blond eyebrow up "-or one of Sakura' hot temper tantrum or jealous outbursts?" Sakura' eyebrow twitched "He's just-" he grunted "Aw sometimes it's just-"_

"_He cares about you but even with the patients Naruto has towards your tempers there will be a day he'll get tired of all the tantrums and yelling" Ino told her. Sakura bit her lip and took out her phone._

…

_A loud sighed escaped the blue eyed loud mouth "Is this the part where I'm supposed to ask 'what's wrong?' then listen to your life story?" Sasuke asked as he and Naruto walked down the confetti aisle in the store._

"_No-" Naruto answered. Wow…something was really wrong "Ok now I'm curious" Sasuke told him. Okay yeah it had been a month since they'd met; Naruto and him well connected in more than on way so I guess they have become closer._

_He saw the dode as a younger brother. So he kind of knew a bit of Naruto more than anyone else…and this wasn't like him._

"_Trouble in Sakura-paradise" he said "I don't think she trusts me, as much as I trust her-" Naruto finally told him. He and Sasuke had become closer. He was like a brother he never had "About?"_

"_Well" Naruto scratched his head "She saw you with another girl" it wasn't a question but Naruto answered "Yes. But it's not what you think, "Well there was this girl a few months back, her name is Kurama Yakumo-" now he was going to hear his story "-we took painting classes together-" he smiled at Sasuke and said "-point of the story is she's back at Konoha."_

"_How did Sakura take it when she saw you together?" why else would they fight? She would have seen them together to start a jealous rage._

"_Not good. I mean she's engaged and I was happy for her, she had given me a thank you and nice seeing you again hug but didn't Sakura let me finish when I tried to explain? Of course not; she only saw me hug back." Sasuke slightly shook his head "What?" Naruto asked "She a jealous monster"_

"_No, she's just-" he looked at Sasuke "I really do care for her" he smiled "Jealousy-"_

"_-isn't good for a relationship" Sasuke told him. He really did feel bad for the dobe, I mean he's seen the rocky relationship with Sakura and not to mention he was Hinata' ex-crush. He didn't hate the dobe for that. Naruto is a big hearted loser who's just too nice and well Sakura could at time be the opposite and that just doesn't click._

"_I know" a beep was heard, Naruto had a new massage he took out his phone and opened up the message…a sad smile appeared on his face._

_Sasuke only lifted a brow "What?" Sasuke asked and Naruto showed him the message…__sorry I acted like a jealous monster Naruto I don't want to lose you. Can we go to Ichikaru ramen later and talk?__..._

_Talk? He sighed as he looked at the phone. What could he reply? It was about a month or so that he and she had kissed and had started their relationship. She has a lot of mood swings; and at times she was unpredictable. They really needed to talk._

_He replied a simple __yeah__ and he then put his phone "You okay?" Naruto cleared his throat and smiled "Yes, let's just get the confetti-" Naruto said to the Uchiha._

_It had just turned 5, and now the girls were now in a small room getting their things ready to leave. "Today was fun, wasn't it?" Tenten said as she put on her new phone cover "Yeah. we need to do this more often" Ino said._

"_Hm, we can even bring the r-rookies" Hinata said "Agree, I mean but at least once a week it should be a girl's night out" Tenten said followed by the nods of Hinata, Ino and Sakura._

"_Well I say we have enough pictures and gifts" Ino said picking up her new earrings. With that they all got in the car and drove off singing off to their favorite songs…from BIG BANG, 2NE1, SHINee "Can't nobody hold us down-" Ino sang. "Ino please don't sing" Sakura said with a smile._

_Ino pouted "Whatever" Hinata was looking out the window, biting her lip she still dint know what to get Sasuke "Did you guess see the cute bento' they had in the tea shop?"_

"_Yeah, they had Hello Kitty ones…" Ino said "Oh the heart shaped one was cute and romantic!" Hinata smiled…okay she knew what she was going to give him! "They looked good but I didn't want to buy one because I just wouldn't be able to eat such a cute Hello Kitty" Ino said._

"_Umm Ino?" Ino looked at her "Do you think you can drop me off first?" Ino nodded "Yeah no problem-" Ino then added "You're not going to be alone, right?" Hinata shook her head "No, Hanabi will be with me-"_

_Ino smiled "Okay, we just don't want you to be alone"_

_She had dropped her off at her house, the bags at hand she smiled and said her thanks and goodbyes._

"_I'm home" she called out "Father, went out to the Inuzuka' with the dogs" Hanabi told her Hinata nodded then asked "Hanabi, do you mind helping me with some b-bento' for umm Sasuke?"_

_Hanabi nodded "Of course" and helped Hinata with the bags and headed to the kitchen. With help from Hanbi she finished the bento' pretty fast…with Bento' ready Hinata looked at the clock it was 6:30, she now had an hour and a half to get ready._

"_I'll clean up, go shower" Hinata smiled "You're a good sister" she told him as she headed upstairs. After finishing with the shower she opened her closet, she started getting butterflies "It's just a walk" she told herself._

_Even if it was just a walk she wanted to look good. She saw a little black dress. She grabbed the hanger it was on put it over the towel she had on. She bit her lip and smiled._

_*It wasn't just a walk, it's more than that. It IS their one month anniversary. He had something special planned for her. He felt bad thought because, when he'd asked her what day it was of course he knew what she meant but he had to play in like he didn't know._

_Sasuke had already taken a shower, and was now looking for his white dress shirt, he looked in the mirror. 'Not bad' he thought to himself._

_He wore his dress shirt (not tucked in) and his black tie his black pants and his black shoes and to top it all off his black jacket. His hair was…well it stayed the same; spiked towards the back and the side bangs hang to the side by his cheeks._

_Point is to all you Sasuke lovers, he looked sexy. End of story. Sasuke looked back and grinned as he grabbed the white roses._

_He was now driving at Hinata' house as he turned the corner and saw her house he slowed down and took a few breaths. What the hell? Was he nervous…okay he parked by the street and got out of the car._

_She was now putting on her white sparkling, slightly open toe heels "How do I look?" she asked Kuro. He was so happy he wagged his whole bottom "Arf" he barked, she smiled and headed downstairs when the doorbell rang._

_Her heart skipped a beat. She opened the door, hiding her body behind the door. "Something wrong Hinata?" Hinata then saw him. He was wearing a suit. She smiled and stepped out behind the door "Happy-" he didn't even finish as he saw her._

_Her hair was curly; the curls reached in the middle of her back but she had brought some to the front for him to see. Her bangs to the felt of her face, her porcelain skin didn't need blush, because she was blushing and as she blinked a few times he could see a light silver eye shadow followed by a thin line of eyeliner._

_She wore a V neck shaped black dress. It was breath-taking; the white diamond cover sash around her waist made the dress elegant and class, the dress itself hugged her perfect curves so nicely._

_The curves she's hidden under the baggy sweaters for so long. She looked a few inches taller with the heels "Anniversary, Sasuke" she finished for him with a blush._

_She opened the door and saw that, he was all dressed up for tonight. He wore a white shirt, it wasn't tucked in the black pants he had on well everything was black, except his shirt. He looked…sexy. Did this mean he knew today was their anniversary?_

"_Something wrong Hinata?" he'd asked she slightly shook her head as she stepped out from behind the door. "Happy-" then he stopped…she felt his eyes on her. Her butterflies in her belly began flying._

"_Anniversary Sasuke-" she'd finished for him. "Hinata-" he began but stopped, he then walked towards her and lifted her chin with his finger "You look beautiful. Happy anniversary" he traced the side of her cheek, touching the blush on them and back down to her lips that were slightly pink because of the lip gloss. He couldn't resist himself and bent down to kiss her._

_He stepped towards her "Hinata-" just hearing him say her name made her blew her breath away. He'd lifted her chin a bit "You look beautiful. Happy anniversary" they were looking at each other in the eyes, she closed her eyes as she felt him traced her cheek, of course that made her blush even more._

_She then felt his warm fingers trace down her cheek and he gently brushed over her lips, sending goose-bumps in every direction of her body. Then she felt his lips on hers…and she quickly responded to his kiss._

_Her lips tasted like cotton candy; he isn't a fan of sweets but this…this he could learn to love. He savored every second of it. He needed air, they both did and that's the only reason they parted. He lip and bit his lip, which still tasted like Hinata. Her breath came out short. "I thought y-you forgot-"_

"_You think I would forget the day I almost got my butt kicked by Kiba and Naruto-" he smiled, he saw her pout "-it's because of that, that I met the perfect girl." she smiled at his comment. "I would never forget our anniversary."_

_Hinata hugged him and of course he hugged back. He held her hand and told her "Come on-" Hinata closed the door behind her and followed him; he opened the door car for her and like the gentleman he was (with her) he closed it and went to the driver's side._

"_Oh w-wait I forgot something" she said as she opened the door. Sasuke bent down and couldn't help but stare; her backside is as perfect as her front side._

_With butterflies and the kisses, she almost forgot the bento' she and Hanabi had prepared for tonight. It didn't take long when she saw her. When she got inside the house, he stepped out of the car "Ready?" he asked again._

_He couldn't help but stare at the white napkin, that seen to hide a medium box "What's this?" he asked "N-no you can't see it, it's a surprise" she told him as she pulled the box away from his reaching hand._

_He pouted but grinned "Okay" he again opened the door and let her in, again after closing the door behind her he headed back to the driver' seat. They buckled up and drove to the large Konoha Park. _

_Sasuke stopped the car "I have a surprise for you too-" he took out a black blind fold from the back seat and smiled "You ant cheat though-" Hinata rose both her eyebrow "It's going to ruin my makeup-" she told him with a small pout._

_Sasuke sighed "Don't cheat, okay" she smiled and nodded "I won't, I promise" she closed her eyes._

_He trusted her, so he drove. Once he parked the car and walked over to the passenger' side._

_He opened the door and helped her get out (without hitting her head or falling, since she had the mystery box wrapped in a white cloth) "Okay I need you to trust me-"_

"_I do" she told him with her eyes closed. He smiled, not that she could see but anyway…he tucked her arm around his arm and began walking slowly._

_She didn't want her makeup ruined, today IS a special day he'd given her the blind fold as she closed her eyes, all she felt were the smooth driving. Where were they going? I mean I know they were going for a walk. All she knew was she was nervous and happy. "I need you to trust me-"_

"_I do" she told him, she didn't hesitate to answer. She felt his hand on hers and a on her head (she guessed so she wouldn't hit herself, not that she would) she then felt his arm around her arm, to guide her and that's when they began walking._

_The walk was silent "Stop" he said and she stopped, he gently turned her and let go of her arm "Okay-" he smiled "-open your eyes"_

_They walked for about 5-7 minutes when he said "Stop" as they both stopped, he felt his arm unwrapped around hers "Okay-" she heard "-open your eyes"_

"_Oh Sasuke-" she gasped as she saw lights light around them; hundreds of lights lit the park; the entire park! Her eyes seem to have hundreds of stars as they sparkled._

_He saw her eyes, they were so beautiful, and they shined so bright with the lights. He'd cover the playground equipment, the trees and the railing of the stairs around the park. It felt as though all the stars in the sky had fallen around them._

_He'd pour billions of glittery white/silver star shaped confetti around the floor of the park, how had he covered sooooo much ground in a few hours? You are asking yourself right about NOW._

_Sasuke had help from the snotty dog boy Kiba and his mutt Akamaru, Shino, Sai and his brother Shin, Naruto of course, the lazy Shikamaru, Chouji and his snacks, the youthful Lee hell even Neji. THE Neji Hyuuga helped._

_Sasuke said he'd treat them to BBQ tomorrow. He'd keep his promise. He had also had ask Ino, Sakura and Tenten to distract Hinata, and not to let her within a mile of the park. This led the idea of having a small trip to Tanzaku town, best idea the girls had today and maybe ever. What he had promised them was…a shopping spree._

"_It's beautiful" she told him "You like it?" she nodded as she turned to face him. She saw a bench with a large white table talk and smiled._

"_Happy anniversary, Hinata" he bent down and kissed her once more, again tasting the cotton candy lip-gloss she had put on in the car._

"_Now I want what you have-" he whispered near her. Hinata felt his breath on her neck and she shivered "Y-you have to close your eyes" was she teasing him? He took a step back and saw that she walked towards the bench, he followed she turned to face him once more "Close your eyes"_

_He smiled at her but closed his eyes. Hinata un-did the bow on the white cloth napkin and uncovered the bento' box, and opened it up "You can open them, Sasuke"_

_He did and saw a bento. He looked at her "I didn't know what else-"_

"_I love it, Hinata" he told her. The square shaped bento was very…ummm…cute. Yeah Sasuke used the word cute, there were two rice little figures, he'd seen before "Totoro, right" he told her._

_He did remember the movie they watched together. Well them two plush Neji and Tenten, she didn't mind at all thought, she was just happy that Neji had decided to give Sasuke a chance._

_There was two little rice balls figure one was Totoro and the other was that little squirrel like white one, there was broccoli and flower shaped egg, quite frankly it looked too artistic to eat._

_There was two pair of metal chopsticks, he grabbed one pair and took a flower shaped egg "It's good" he told her. Hinata smiled and hugged him, she was really happy._

…

"Sasuke-" he managed to hear a name of…she'd mention that name before. Was it the guy who had done this to her? He'd find out. Gaara gently pulled her away but looked down at her, he wiped the tears away.

"It's okay" no it wasn't, curse this no-emotions of his "-to cry" he finished "You can't be holding your emotion inside your heart or mind for too long, you hurt more that way" Hinata looked at him "-just let your emotions out-" he said. And that's exactly what she did; and Gaara; he just held her.

…

It felt weird; no…it felt, okay he didn't know what this feeling in his stomach was but I mean he'd never hugged anyone before, so he just let her cry. Hinata held on to his shirt and just let her emotions out.

Gaara still embraced her, he just held her; but they couldn't stay like that forever "Hinata?" he said, he pulled get gently and looked down at her "I'm here if you need anything" he didn't know what else to say, he's never been in a position like this, with a girl like Hinata.

Hinata didn't look up at him "I'm-"

"Don't say sorry. There's nothing to be sorry about." There really wasn't; crying was…is part of being human, he guessed.

Naruto smiled "Look he likes ramen-" Sakura sighed "I don't think foxes should have ramen, Naruto"

Naruto laughed "Oh come on Sakura, everyone loves Ichiraku' ramen"

He'd found the poor little guy about five days ago outside of Konoha gates the poor thing was crying out to its mom, after two days of watching him and no mom. So he decided to take the fox to his home, Sakura said it was a bad idea.

Like their first month fight…Naruto talked it over and well here they were better than before. Oh right this had to do with the fox thing.

Sakura looked at the fox who was trying to get the last of the noodles on the bowl; she couldn't help but smile "He is cute-" Sakura finally surrendered to the cuteness of the fox.

Naruto with a big grin on his face nodded "Yep" he looked down at him and saw he finally had gotten that rascal stubborn noodles and had enjoyed getting and eating it up.

"Hey I haven't seen Hinata; I really want her to see Kyuubi-"

"Neither have I-" she looked at Naruto "-but we can stop tomorrow and show her"

Yamato saw the Kazekage and Hinata leave and he couldn't help but feel bad for her. "I'm so happy you're back. She told him "I would have been here sooner but I had to report to Lord Hokage-"

"-It's okay, I'm just glad you're back-" Yukari told him with another kiss. Yamato knew Neji would take this…bad. He just hoped for the best.

He'd reported to the Hokage when Hyuuga ran towards home. He really was in a rush just before they'd reached the gates he told he'd make the report and once they entered the gate the Hyuuga dust was all he saw.

~At the Hokage tower earlier today~

"How was your mission?" Sarutobi asked Yamato who only answered "I'm glad to be home-" he's mission had been exhausting, that's for sure.

He had asked to go solo on this mission, he knew Orochimaru better than anyone else. After all he had worked under the snake man in his younger years. He had almost lost Yukari to him and after that he had sworn to bring Orochimaru down.

"Neji Hyuuga assisted you in this mission? Am I correct?" Sarutobi told him. Yamato looked at him "Lord Hokage, with all due respect-"

He knew where this was going "I know you wanted to go solo on this mission but I had my reasons to send Neji over there" Yamato looked at him "-Sasuke Uchiha has betrayed the village-"

Yamato just listened. "-he's left to join Orochimaru" Yamato' eyes widen "Sasuke Uchiha?" Yamato was the first one to be alert when they found out Orochimaru was alive, or brought back to life.

He'd been on the look for him ever since, it had almost taken a year but he'd found out one of the many hideouts of course with that he'd encountered Orochimaru more than once…he didn't want remember that.

"Neji Hyuuga is the cousin of the girl Uchiha dated but left her-" Yamato still didn't understand what the girl had to do with all this, with his mission?

"What does this girl have to do with this mission?"

"I need to break a bond" Sarutobi told him. Yamato looked at him "What I am about to tell you is top secret-" Yamato looked at him and nodded.

Sarutobi looked at the door just as it burst open Byakugan full of anger "How was your mission, Neji?"

**I thought I'd stop it there. Okay I've updated every Thursday, so I think Thursday is the official day that a new chapter will hopefully come out. If I'm a day late I am so sorry but it'll be because of work and life and ANIME and K-POP ._. So see you next Thursday! Ja-ne!**

**hpnarutardsjedipirate1234 and kitty1190 this chapter and these WOOT WOOT (/-.-)/ yeahhhh! Goes out to you two! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	6. Official Ch 4

Maybe its Best? **OFFICIAL** Ch 4

**Thanks to…hpnarutardsjedipirate1234 … …kitty1190 for the great reviews :)**

Neji knew better than to barge in and disrespect the Hokage, he opened the door, his Byakugan eyes looked at him.

Sarutobi had lit up his pipe, he'd inhaled and as the door swung open he exhaled and asked "How was your mission, Neji?" Neji closed the door; he couldn't help having his Byakugan.

"Lord Hokage-" Sarutobi looked at him as he let more smoke out of his mouth, the grey smoke cloud soon disappeared "I'm listening"

"Sasuke Uchiha defrayed the village?" Sarutobi nodded "He has-" Neji clenched his fist "-he has left the village to join Orochimaru" Neji slammed his fist' on the wall, making a crack on it "When?" Neji asked

"It seems Orochimaru' right hand man Kabuto came for him Saturday night-" three days ago, that's the time it takes to get to the valley of death, the border between fire and sound. "Lord Hokage"

"I've already informed the rookies"

"And Hinata?" Sarutobi nodded "Why?" Neji asked "-why would the Uchiha." Sarutobi put a hand up and stopped him "Yamato informed me you were upset-"

Neji clenched his jaw and said "I saw Sasuke in the valley of death." So Uchiha did encounter Neji in the valley of death.

"If I knew he'd left the village. I would have brought him back, make him come back to his senses!"

"Neji" Sarutobi looked at the young man in front of him "You have to except-"

"He hurt Hinata!" he walked towards the desk "I understand the pain she must be going through but that isn't going to bring Sasuke back"

Sarutobi rose from the chair and locked eyes with the Byakugan user who was still clearly upset and told him "-Sasuke is a traitor, there is nothing else we can do"

"We aren't going to send a searching team?" he hated the guy, he always did but he was thinking about Hinata…but _maybe its best_ like this.

If he came back nothing would be the same. The rookies wouldn't act like before around him. He sure wouldn't act all friendly if he ever came back.

Neji looked at the Hokage "Were you planning on sending a squad?" he asked; he was curious as to what the Hokage planned on doing. He saw the Hokage look at him as he put the pipe in his mouth.

Of course they weren't going to send in a team and try to stop Sasuke. The mission Sasuke was in would lead to the deaths of his Shinobi. He couldn't and wouldn't allow it.

"I'm afraid not. There is no point on sending a squad when Sasuke' decision s are clear" he told him calmly "I myself sent Genma Shiranui to try and stop him it but seems thought Kabuto was tougher than he looks, Eiji seemed to protect Sasuke as well"

"What?-" Neji questioned. Eiji is with Sasuke? Sasuke took him?

"Like I said before, what's the use if your heart is already tainted? It's forbidden to pursuit him. Am I clear?" Sarutobi told him.

Neji couldn't go against the Hokage orders. _Maybe its best_…for Hinata even though she's hurting now maybe with time her heart would heal.

"I understand" he said fist clenching.

"Yamato?" Yukari said bringing back her husband to his senses "Hm?" he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw his beloved Yukari eyes look up at him with worry "Why don't you come to bed. You need to rest"

He did they only time he came back to the village was to report and that's when he found Oreo and that was about two months ago "Yeah" he told her with a kiss on the forehead.

He told her he's be right up after a glass of water, he headed to the kitchen and poured himself a glass and thought about what the Hokage had told him.

~Flashback~

"I need to break a bond" Sarutobi told him. Yamato looked at him "What I am about to tell you is top secret-" Yamato looked at him and nodded.

"Even before Sasuke moved to Konoha, it was clear that Orochimaru was after Uchiha blood. He couldn't get Itachi when he was in the Akatsuki organization. After he fled his second choice was Sasuke after all he's had his eye on Sasuke for some time now.

Yamato only listened as the Hokage continued "Orochimaru waited until Sasuke gotten stronger, that didn't take long because after all Sasuke learned from Itachi."

"So Uchiha' mission-" Yamato began "-Is to join Orochimaru, become his right hand man and stop Orochimaru from destroying Konoha" Sarutobi finished.

"How do you know?" Yamato was about to ask only to have Sarutobi say "Orochimaru told me himself. He will stop at nothing to destroy the village and me for not picking him at the Fifth Hokage."

"Fifth Hokage?" had he chosen someone already in case…in case he died? In case anything happened to him?

~End of flash back~

…

It felt weird; no…it felt, okay he didn't know what this feeling in his stomach was but I mean he'd never hugged anyone before, so he just let her cry. Hinata held on to his shirt and just let her emotions out.

Gaara still embraced her, he just held her; but they couldn't stay like that forever "Hinata?" he said, he pulled get gently and looked down at her "I'm here if you need anything" he didn't know what else to say, he's never been in a position like this, with a girl like Hinata.

Hinata didn't look up at him "I'm-"

"Don't say sorry. There's nothing to be sorry about." There really wasn't; crying was…is part of being human, he guessed.

That's all she's good at, saying sorry and crying. She felt empty; "Gaara-" Hinata eye slowly began to close. Gaara felt her body go weak.

She managed to say his name before she only saw darkness, good thing he caught her just in time. He carried her bridal style and began returning to the Hyuuga house hold.

He reached the house to find no Cadillac escalade, guess Hiashi wasn't home yet. He opened the door and was greeted by the dogs, Shukaku whined as he smelled Hinata, the Doberman gave a small cry

"She's fine" okay I guessed they needed to know. He's talking to dogs but that wasn't his concern right now. He took her upstairs and to her room.

She was so light, a bit lighter than when he had put her in the bed after she fell asleep watching the movie.

Has she been eating? Yeah she had made breakfast but it seemed she only drank tea and a bit out of an English muffin. He put her on the bed and watched at tears fell even as she had her eyes closed. Was she thinking of Sasuke?

He covered her with a white blanket that was in the small chair and left the room. He headed downstairs to see "Lord Kazekage?" it was Neji he guessed, he had the Hyuuga eyes although his were white and not light lavender like Hinata'.

After talking with the Hokage Neji made his way home, deep in thought he took the short walk there. He stopped as he saw an unfamiliar car, it was a nice car. Looked like it was a Lamborghini "I wonder whose here?" he asked himself as he walked in he saw "Lord Kazekage?" Neji questioned.

"Major General Hyuuga" Gaara told him in his monotone voice. Neji was shocked I mean, the Kazekage was in his house! What was he doing here he asked himself. Had something happen "It's nice to see you again-"

Neji had offered him some coffee, he was glad to have a cup; both were now sitting down "What brings you down to Konoha?"

"Hiashi and I have to discuss the final things before the K9 opens in Suna"

"How is that going?" since both nations are allied it was great to hear that the Kazekage was happy to have a K9 training facility in Suna.

"We haven't talked it out yet he insisted I rest since I arrived yesterday" Neji nodded "Is Hinata-"

"She wasn't feeling well-" he wasn't lying "-she's sleeping now" Neji just wanted to see if she was okay although she does need to rest so he had to wait until tomorrow. Gaara took a zip of his coffee "I think you need to rest as well"

Neji nodded "Yes, it's been a long day" Neji replied, both got up and took the cups to the kitchen each had washed their own Neji had offered to do it but Gaara said no thank you and washed his own. Neji and both headed upstairs and he said "Good night Lo-"

"Call me Gaara-" he told him before he called him 'Lord Kazekage' Neji nodded "Right, well good night Gaara"

"Good night Neji" with that both went in their room.

…

_Hinata was really happy to see that Sasuke enjoyed the bento. They were now walking around the light covered park. "How did you cover the park with so many lights?" she asked curiously "I have my ways?" he told her as he stopped and faced her._

"_What is it?" she asked as she looked up at him. "You look beautiful tonight and with the lights shining among you-" he couldn't resist her or her lips he leaned down and kissed her she quickly responded she wrapped her arms around her neck pulling him closer._

_Sasuke hugged her waist and their bodies were lined perfectly with each other. She moaned as he kissed collar bone, he pulled back to see a blush oh her face "Is that a weak spot?" he smirked at her of course she blushed more "Umm n-no" she told him although that was a lie, that was a major turn on._

_She was looking up at him and soon she was the one who kissed him, of course he responded. She needed to find his weak spot she kissed him. She kissed his lips kissed his cheek and "Hina-" a small moan escaped._

_She giggled "I found yours" it was near his right side of his neck just below his ear. Sasuke turned away from her, "A-are you b-blushing?" she asked as she tried to look as his face "No" he told her. She giggled again._

_Damn he never knew he had soft/weak spot, guess she was the one that found it for him. After moaning her name and hear her giggle…he blushed and of course he turned away, he didn't want her to see him blush she'd asked her if he was blushing and of course he'd say no, which was a lie and she giggled again._

…

Hinata opened her eyes, rubbing them with the back of her hand she saw she was in her room. On her bed.

She removed the white blanket she had on top of her and got off the bed, putting on slip on slippers near her bed she sat on the bed and remember what happed yesterday.

"Don't say sorry. There's nothing to be sorry about" those words "Gaara" she said with the softest voice. That still didn't explain how she got to her bed. She was still dressed…good not that Gaara would ever do something to her. With a sighed she headed downstairs. She opened the door to see "Neji-"

He was up early, he slept his eight hours and was now up, he'd shower and was now thinking…how was he going to…should he even mention the Uchiha first name to her?

Knowing Hinata and being close to her, he knew that she'd cry and maybe is still crying over the Uchiha. He walked out and was now standing in front of her door. He was about to walk away when the door open to see Hinata "Neji" her voice didn't sound the same.

He looked at her; approached her and simply hugged her. He was back; her cousin was finally back, his white eyes looked at her as he walked towards her and hugged her.

She hugged back "I'm glad your home-" she told him.

"You have to forget him" he told her. Her eyes widen a bit "-you're only hurting yourself, Hinata"

It pained him to tell her that but it's for the best, for her wellbeing. "How d-"

"Lord Hokage has informed all the Shinobi" so they all knew "About Sasuke betrayal"

"Betrayal?" Hinata asked. Neji pulled her away. So she didn't know the whole story? "He left the village because-" he looked away "Why?" maybe there was hope that he left for a mission…maybe he still loved her.

There was hope right? "-he left for power I'm sorry." he really was even if he told her the whole story how he left to join Orochimaru she wouldn't understand. He hugged her again, her arms however didn't hug back they just hung down "I-" he couldn't tell her he saw him in the Valley of death.

"Hinata-" he had too. He couldn't keep things away from her, she was hurting but she had to know "-I saw Sasuke"

"Where?" her eyes had already released tears, she looked at him with hope and sadness, confusion and curiosity. He told her it'd be best if they headed inside. She was now sitting on her bed. The dogs were now entering.

They were happy to see Neji. Neji smiled as he petted their head; however he frowned when he didn't see Eiji 'Had Sasuke really taken Eiji? Or had Eiji go with him willingly?' the dogs are smart but…

"Neji?" Hinata' voice brought him out of his thoughts. He looked at her "He's crossed to the sound village. Hinata you know I care about you-" he saw her smile "-and I don't want you suffer or cry for him because of he felt-" he clenched his fists "I want to see the smiling Hinata."

"He really did leave?" she said with a sad smile. Neji saw her pull her knees up and hug them. "I have been c-crying for him. I'm crying right now, I mean it hurts…a lot" she told him. It really did hurt, will it get better? That was the question she asked herself now

"It will get better, Hina" he told her "You have me and the rookies, you've got Hanabi and my uncle and the dogs. You're not alone." fresh tears fell and she smiled "Thank you" she told him as she stood up and hugged him.

After a few minutes when Hinata was feeling better both headed downstairs. "Is Gaara-"

"He's at a meeting" he told her "How about I wake up Hanabi and my uncle and we can go out for breakfast?"

"Sounds good" she smiled.

…

"Lord Kazekage it's always a pleasure to have you" Sarutobi greeted Gaara after he let him in the office and told him to sit down "Sorry I couldn't come when I arrived"

"It's alright" Sarutobi told him "I hear you are staying at the Hyuuga household" he told him, Gaara nodded "Hiashi and I have yet to finish a few things before the K9 in Suna opens. However I feel that this isn't about the K9 center."

Sarutobi let the smoke out "Sasuke Uchiha-" did he say Sasuke?

"Is he a Shinobi from your village?"

"He has betrayed our village-" he looked at Gaara, who kept his face serious "He was Hinata' boyfriend"

So that was Sasuke, he was the one that hurt her "Did he leave willingly?"

"He joined Orochimaru"

"I'm sure you are aware of Orochimaru being alive?" Gaara nodded "As allied nations Konoha could use Suna' strength to bring Uchiha and Orochimaru"

Gaara nodded "Of course" he said "I will lend Konoha our strength" he didn't understand why all of a sudden he felt hatred in the pit of his stomach hearing the Uchiha first name.

…

They were walking down a small road in the heart of the Sound village when five Shinobi from the sound appeared from the forest. He guessed they are some of Orochimaru henchman. They bowed "Ukon, Sakon, Kidomaru, Tayuya and Jiroubou what a lovely surprise" Kabuto told them with sarcasm of course.

"Shut up four eyes" the loud and dirty mouthed Tayuya told him "We are here to protect you Lord Sasuke-" it was Sakon who spoke up.

"As if I need your protection" Sasuke said as he past them and continued walking. Kabuto looked at them

"Don't you have other thing to do? You heard Sasuke, he doesn't need you protection"

"I've always wanted to go to Suna, and get a souvenir" Kidomaru said with an evil grin on his face.

The sound gang looked at each other "Suna it is" Sakon said. "I'll make sure Sasuke gets to Orochimaru" Kabuto told them she he pushed his glasses up with his index finger "-just make sure your presence in Suna is loud and clear" the silver haired Kabuto told them.

…

**Gomen'nasai! I'm really sorry I couldn't update Thursday I really tried to update before the clock struck 12 but I couldn't because I needed to add more and well 8 pages is too short for me but it's at least something, right?**

**I will really try to update by Thursday with more than 8 pages so hopefully until then, Ja ne!**


End file.
